Eternity Rising
by Lilith Rei
Summary: A new war is starting and to fight the rebels of Orb, Twilight creates a weapon that would rival even the most powerful mobile suit pilots. But what happens when the weapon turns again them? AxC, YxS, RxOC, SxL, KxL and DxM in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Note: so far this story starts out with the yzakxshiho pairing, but there will be more eventually

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny or anything other show.

"Twilight, they're just like Blue Cosmos." Dearka grumbled, "I can't stand people like that."

Yzak sat in his office, going over the pile of files on his desk. He was well aware that his friend had disliked the idea of Twilight from the get-go. An organization formed for the extermination of Naturals? Why was everyone always trying to kill each other these days? They had the pictures, and the data sorted out. Putting everything together, Yzak finally understood the truth of what was going to happen. There was no way he was going to allow this.

"Are you sure about this?" Dearka asked, "I mean, if this is true-"

"If this is true, there's no way I'm sticking around here." Yzak said, standing up, he walked over to the window and stared into space, "I don't want to become a weapon again. My hands are already bloody enough."

"As are mine."

"Twilight is getting too strong." Yzak said, "Blue Cosmos will not let them go unchecked for much longer. Soon a bloody, horrible war unlike none we have ever seen will come up. One that we will be dragged into."

"I still say it would have saved us a lot of trouble if you had taken the position on the council." Dearka said, folding his arms, "Then again, you're practically the chairman of ZAFT already."

Yzak sighed, "I'm a man of action. I hate politics."

"You're good at it though."

"I didn't say I wasn't." he said, "Alright, Dearka, what would you do in my shoes?"

"I would defect."

Yzak frowned, he knew that was the option that Dearka was going to through out. But a whole crew defecting against ZAFT? Was there any way to get the entire crew of the Voltaire to come with him? It was obvious that some people would want to leave, and he would respect that. But there was no way that he was going to become a dog of the Twilight government and Chairman Kojimura Trent. He turned around,

"Dearka, assemble the crew."

"Yes, sir. Anything else?"

"Yes, open a private line. I need to talk to my mother."

Shiho Hahnenfus stood in the launch bay with the rest of the 347 person crew, it was just large enough to fit everyone inside. Her captain stood in front of the room chatting with Lieutenant Bjorkland, his first officer. Captain Yzak Jule was a pretty famous captain as far as ZAFT and OMNI went. He was the youngest captain ever. EVER. He was turning 21 this year and already had a track record longer then many of the veteran captains.

Yzak saluted them all and they followed.

"Thank you again for assembling quickly at my order. You never cease to impress me."

Shiho frowned, he was complimenting them? This did not sound good. Yzak went on,

"As everyone here knows, the Twilight government has almost completely taken over ZAFT." he said, "Last week, they sent me orders-" Yzak opened the folder, "-they order us to go to earth, and begin the systematic destruction of all Natural bases on earth."

There was whispering and talking. People gasped, and after a while Yzak made a motion and everyone quieted down.

"I, for one, refuse to abide by these rules." he said, "I would like to inform everyone that tomorrow, I plan to take this ship to earth. But not to destroy, but to form an alliance with Orb."

_Defection?_

He then smiled at them all, "If anyone wishes to leave now, I will not object. It will be a hard life, and I know that once HQ finds you they will not make it easy for us. So I will give everyone two choices. To leave or stay." he stepped forward, "But before you all make a choice, I would just like to say...that out of of my entire military career I have never gotten the chance to work with such amazing people as yourself. I know that at times I have a harsh temper, and everyone here has dealt with me. I personally handpicked this entire crew myself. I recognized then, and still do, that you are the elite. The skilled warriors of ZAFT. There is nothing that can change that. So I thank you for all your hard work."

Yzak bowed.

They all stared at him in shock, even his first officer and Dearka. Shiho smiled to herself. Everyone was so speechless they were not going to say anything. So she walked towards him, and laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her.

"Hahnenfus?"

She had been the last person he thought would come forward after everything that happened between them. He half expected her to be the first to want to leave.

"With all due respect, Captain Jule, there is no need to be worried." she said, "Most of us aren't as loyal to ZAFT as we are to you. We've been with you for a long time, and we respect you. If you are going to earth so are we. Besides-" she smirked, "-we can't let you have all the fun, can we?"

There was chuckling in the crowd. Yzak was really smiling at her. Shiho stared up at him, her eyes told him that it was alright, and he did not need to worry too much. Looking at her always made him feel at ease, even though many of the times she was the source of his frustrations. He laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright then." he said, "Everyone is dismissed!" he turned to his first officer and helmsman, "Mr. Bjorkland, make sure that everything is ready. ZAFT is going to give us a workout. Mr. Colms, set a course for earth."

"Aye sir!"

Ezaria Jule sat on the lawn recliner, typing away on the laptop. Stopping, she noticed the message sent to her on the closed channels. She frowned, and opened it.

It was a message from her son.

Opening the message, she began to read it. It was rare that Yzak sent her messages when he was on missions, he would only send them when he was at headquarters. Being on the council and a captain was almost impossible for anyone else, and it still amazed her that was he able to do both and not have a breakdown.

She read.

_Mother...I hope you are well. I have been working hard lately to try and make sure that everything is in order. Before you wonder, I am doing fine, and I have been eating and sleeping again. You were right when you said that it makes the work easier if you sleep, and so now I sleep whenever I can. Not much, but enough to notice the difference._

_It may be a long while before I get to see you again, so I am going to tell you the whole truth. _

_The crew of the Voltaire and I are defecting to Orb. I have reached a decision that I can no longer to the dirty work for Twilight and Chairman Trent. I have worked tirelessly and have given up too much to jump back into another war. I have too much to loose now. Please, do not worry about me, I promise I will take good care of myself, and I will work so that I will be able to see you again as soon as possible. _

_Take care of yourself, mother. May the divine power of the stars keep you safe..._

Ezaria leaned back in her chair. It was something that she had been expecting for a while, but it still hit her hard. Her son was grown up now, and she had long since realized that he had a strong mind of his own. No longer could she nit-pick him and mandate everything he did.

May the divine power of the stars keep you safe, my son...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny

Yzak walked down the hallway of the Voltaire. He carried a stack of files with him. If he played his cards right, he could get asylum from Orb. As he walked past one of the hallways, when he stopped. She was behind him, and she was trying to hide it. Whether she wanted to talk to him or not, he really did not care.

"I thought you couldn't stand me." he murmured.

Shiho stood behind him. She had always been one to stay away from stubborn, stuck-up, egotistical men, but Yzak Jule had been the exception. The first she met him was during the first war when she was assigned to the squad he was commanding as the mobile suit and weapons specialist after Dearka was pronounced MIA for a short time. It had been rather interesting how they first met, she would never forget it. She was still in the ZAFT Academy, there was only a few days left till she was going to graduate and be sent to some far off ship. But that was the day that Yzak was picking out his new team members, and he had decided to pick the top of the class. Yzak always took the best of the best, and he would settle for nothing less the perfect.

Shiho Hahnenfusss was the daughter of a family on the council, and Yzak was the son of Ezaria Jule who was once a member on the council and the head of the war department. Since he was the heir to the Jule fortune and Ezaria's spot on the council, he was trained in the best of everything. One of these many activities included fencing, which Shiho herself happened to excel in. When Yzak was in the Academy, he was the captain of the fencing team. When he left, the next year she was appointed as the captain but never got the honor of fighting Yzak herself. That day, he was in the gym watching her fight and the teacher recognized Yzak in the stands, and ordered her to challenge him. Of course Yzak beat her, but she gave him a run for his money before he did so.

Then he had asked her to be on his squad as his second. At that time, she had not known about Dearka being MIA, or that it was the beginning to a long history between her an Yzak that she would soon come to worry about almost every moment of her life.

She frowned,

"I never said that."

"You sure as hell act like it."

She was silent a moment as he turned around. Not looking in his eyes, she looked at the floor. Whenever she looked in them, she could never hold her resolve. Yzak walked towards her, his arms resting at his sides. He was always so handsome, she would not deny that. Every girl knew that he was the most eligible bachelor in all of PLANT.

At first glance, he seemed fragile. But she remember the few times she had seen him down the training room. Yzak was strong, stronger then her and probably most people on that sure. She was not sure how much of this strength was attributed to his genetic structure as a Coordinator, or if it was just his raw human will. Despite all of this, he was a pretty boy. He was pale skinned, with shoulder-length silver hair. It went well with his deep, cobalt blue eyes that she could loose herself in.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" he said, "What the hell do you expect me to do? Just forget everything?"

"It would be the wise thing to do."

"TO HELL WITH-" he caught himself yelling at her, and he stopped. He let out a sigh, and laid a hand on his forehead. Shiho always made him frustrated. She always made him feel things that he did not want to feel, but he could never do anything about it. The last time he acted with his feelings, he ended up feeling like he had been shot in the chest afterwards.

"Why can't you be honest with me?" he asked, "Why can't you look me in the eyes and be honest?"

Shiho frowned, "You wouldn't understand."

"I don't understand because you never tell me anything." he said, "I swear that if you promise to be honest once, I'll never bother you again."

She looked up at him, into his eyes. Part of her wanted to run away and never see him again, and part of her wanted throw her arms around him and never let go. He was giving her the opportunity to tell him to get out of her life now. The problem was that she wanted so much to be with him, but the obstacles in her way were pulling her back, creating a large weight on her heart. There were times where she could not even look at him.

"You're stubborn." she said.

"You're damn right I am."

Shiho stared at him, and then closed her eyes and shook her head. He knew she did that whenever she wanted to say something that she was unsure about. Shiho had not changed much since he first met her. She was about a head shorter then him, he had gotten much taller since they first met. Her brown hair was longer, past her waist. She always bound the end of it with a black tie. She was maybe a little thinner and a little taller since then, but she was pretty much the same. Still beautiful, quiet, and extremely intelligent. The thing he like most about her was probably her violet eyes.

Yzak sighed,

"That's the sort of attitude that's going to make you regret everything in life. You can't even look me in the eye." he turned around, "I won't give up, even if you already have."

She watched him walk down the hallway. Right before he was out of her sight, she sucked in a lungful of air and shrieked,

"I'M SORRY, OKAY!"

He stopped, turning around to look at her.

Yzak frowned, seeing her alarmed face. She covered her mouth, like she had said something horrible. He sighed again, and headed back towards her. She was just as stubborn as he was, it was one of the things he loved about her. Stopping a short distance from her, he laid a hand on her face, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"You need to stop torturing yourself." he said, "You deserve more then you think."

"I don't deserve anything." she said.

"That's a lie." he said, "That's a lie and you know it."

"Damn it, why do you have to be like this?"

"Like, what?"

She gritted her teeth, looking up at him. There were tears in the corners of her eyes.

"How is it that you always know what to say to me?"

Yzak smirked at her, "Because, I know you."

"My family would never allow me to be with you. It would only cause more suffering to you-"

"Don't I have I say in this matter?" he said, "Can't I decide what is good and bad for myself? You think I give a damn what your family thinks?"

Shiho closed her eyes, he was making it more difficult. She should not have said anything.

"Whatever." he said finally, "Take your time. It seems like you don't know what you want."

She felt the hand leave her face, "Yzak, wait-"

She froze as he leaned over and touched his lips to the corner of hers, looking into his cobalt blue eyes. If there was ever a mistake she made, it was staring into his eyes.

"I'll always be here." he said, "Shiho, I-"

His com link beeped. She blushed, stepping away from him. Yzak let out an irritated groan and picked up the phone off the wall.

"Jule here."

"Captain, you'd better come to the bridge." Bjorkland replied, "We have a problem."

Yzak leaned against the wall, "Is it the Twilight army?"

"Yes sir."

"Damn, they didn't waste time. I'll be right there, put the ship on Code 2 alert, and prep the mobile suit crops, we aren't going to have a lot of time if there's a fight."

"Yes sir, right away."

"Thanks." he hung up. Glancing one more time at the girl standing next to him. He smiled at her slightly, she still wore the male military uniform. There were times when he imagined what she would look like in the female uniform, then decided that it was something he would look forward to one of these days.

This would be a long battle, and they may even die. But it was something he had learned to live with.

"Good luck, sir." she said.

"You too, Hahnenfuss. Good hunting."

She paused for a second, "Yzak?"

He looked at her.

"Be careful."

"You too."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

He opened his eyes

He could not speak, or move any of his muscles. His vision worked well enough, and he used it to try and take it what it was that was going on.

It was water, he was in water. His long hair had never been cut, and it was down to his waist. In the liquid around him, the blond locks swirled about him. Why was he here? How could he still be alive? Did he not die in the final attack?

His eyes strayed forward as a short, thin form walked in front of him. She was a small girl, holding a clipboard in her hands. Her long, red hair was bound up on her head in braids, but when it was loose it was well past her waist. She wore a pair of thick rimmed black glasses, and under them were a pair of violent, emerald green eyes. Her skin was very pale, almost snow white. Probably from working for so long on PLANT and in such a closed complex.

She, was what people would say back in his academy days, was a geek. Her long, white lab coat was a little past her knees. Her eyes looked up at him and for a second, he felt his heart catch in his throat.

Her eyes grew wide, realizing that he was staring at her. She seemed to gasp, and then jumped as the door down the hallway. She ripped a piece of paper off the clipboard, turned it around, and scribbled something on it. Turning it around, she flashed it into his field of vision.

_Play along. Close your eyes._

"_Oh god, he's awake_." the thought ran threw her head as she watched his blue eyes close again. She ripped the paper off her board against, trying to find a please to put it where it would not be suspicious. She jammed it into her shirt. They would have to strip search her to find it.

"Miss Kiriyuhi, how is our dear, young man today?" Doctor Goud Hersh walked in.

He was an older man, intelligent, and very intimidating.

"He's doing well. His vital signs all check out, and the memory download was completed last week. But it's suspected that he won't wake for at least another two weeks."

_Memory download?_, he wanted to open his eyes. But he had a bad feeling, so he kept them shut. Listening to the young girl outside lie about his condition, he heard the man touched the outside of the glass shell he was kept in.

"May I ask a question, sir?" she asked

"Go ahead, my dear." Doctor Hersh nodded

"Why was it that Twilight chose to revive Mr. Za Burrel?"

"He was the pride of ZAFT. Satisfyingly loyal to the end." he said, "His blind loyalty is what we need, and his power even more. He's the only one alive now that can go head to head with the elite of Orb."

She frowned, "But sir-"

"I know what you'll say. The dead should stay dead?" he said, "Twilight believes that eventually, we can get strong enough to surpass the frivolities of mortality."

"Aye sir."

He turned away, "Continue to monitor his vitals. I'm leaving for the day."

"Yes sir."

She stood there as he left and then she reached into her pocket, there was a communicator with her. Clicking the button, she then tossed it into the trash. Walking over to the cabinet, she took out some clothes and a towel.

Rey watched as her hands flew across the console, and she began to unlock the safeties in the system. She blocked the securities, and the firewall to prevent anyone from knowing what she was up too. She had an hour until her contacts arrived and then she would have to get the hell out. If anyone from Twilight caught them, she would no undoubtedly be killed and Za Burrel would be reprogrammed. She could not allow that to happen.

Rey's eyes snapped open as the anti-gravity was disengaged as he sunk to the bottom of the tank. He was unable to keep himself up for long. The water slowly began to drain, and he watched as the lights in the room grew stronger and the images outside cleared.

His eyes hurt, and he shut them again.

She opened the tank, wrapping the towel around him. It was important that she kept him warm. Taking the oxygen mask off him, she laid a hand on his face.

"Mr. Za Burrel, can you hear me?" she whispered.

Rey opened his eyes, and he coughed, he could speak now. He nodded,

"My...eyes hurt..." he murmured, barely audible. It scared him at how scratchy and faint his voice was, like he had never used it before.

"They should, the lights in here are a little strong." she said, "My name is Suzuka Kiriyuhi, I have been taking care of you for two years now."

Rey looked at her, "What..."

"I'll bet you have lots of questions, I'll tell you whatever you want to know, but for now we have to get out of here before Twilight realizes that you're awake. I can't allow them to turn you into some kind of machine."

_What..._

"Can you stand?" she asked.

He was not sure, but she helped him up. He quickly slipped on the clothes, a pair of shoes, and a long robe. She walked towards the window.

"They should be coming soon." she glanced at her watch, "How are you feeling, Mr. Za Burrel?"

"Rey..." he said, "Call me Rey."

She smiled at him, "How are you feeling, Rey?"

"Like I got hit by a fucking bus."

She chuckled, "It'll wear off with a little rest and something to eat." she laid a hand on his forehead, "You have a slight fever. After effects of the memory download."

He leaned on her. He could hear something in the distance, but he could not tell if it was real or his throbbing head. She opened the window, it was freezing outside. There was a helicopter coming towards them.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

He listened to her gasp, and look around horrified at the gaurds racing towards them. The helicopter pulled up aside the roof upstairs, and in a gruff movement she shoved him outside onto the fire escape. Diving after him, there was an echo of bullet shooting in the air. She pulled herself to her feet, and grabbed his collar, pulling him up the stairs as the gaurds fired on them.

"Damn it." she cursed, "They caught us."

Rey frowned, _they were too slow._

She yelped as he scooped her up by the waist, and heaved her up the stairs of the fire escape. He would be damned if he let something happen to her, he already owed her his life. The helicopter lowered a ladder and he grabbed it.

Suzuka let out a shriek as the bullet grazed her shoulder. Rey gasped, looking up at the man staring curiously at him.

"Throw me a gun!" Rey yelled, "Hurry!"

One dropped down to him. Holding her with one arm, he took it and fired back. It was nothing to him as usual, he was always good with firearms. They pulled out of sight, and he lifted her into the copter, looking at her wounded arm.

"It's just a scratch." she said, "Thank you."

"No problem." he smiled, "Eye for an eye."

She chuckled.

"Where to, Captain?" the pilot, the man that had been looking down at them called.

"Port C, Mr. Brooks!" she called, "Let's get the hell out of here!"

"Aye, ma'am!"

He was feeling slightly dizzy, and sunk to the floor. Suzuka reached out and caught him, pulling off her lab coat, she slipped it around his shoulders, holding him in her lap.

"The effects of the statsis will take a while to wear off. You're overexerting yourself." she said, laying a hand on his forehead, "You have a fever. Just sleep."

"...don't want to..." he shook his head.

"Sleep, Rey-kun." she said, "I'll watch you."

He fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny

_Athrun Zala was exhausted. After weeks of working on the negotiations, he was ready for a break. Dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts as he climbed into bed. His wife groaned as he set the cell phone on the table and switched the light off._

_"Night." he said._

_She rolled over onto his chest, burying her face in his shirt, "Good night."_

_He smiled, Cagali was one of the only things that belonged to him. Something that could never be taken away. He barely saw her until they went to bed now. They would eat meals, and that was about it. _

_It was a pathetic married life. _

_He wrapped his arms around her. But it was their pathetic married life. _

_Athrun was grateful for every part of it. Reaching an arm around her, he touched the wedding band on her finger. _

_"I love you." he whispered into her ear._

_She smiled, tilting her head back, he kissed her. She then laid her head back on his shoulder like she always did, and fell asleep. Cagali was first and foremost, aside from the Princess of Orb, a warrior and a solider. She would be able to go days without sleep, and then fall asleep instantly when given the chance. He was the same way too, but her more so. The difference between him and Cagali was that even though he was stronger and more skilled, she was used to the harsh elements. Training in space does not exactly teach you how to dress in the desert or how to survive in the Siberian tundra. That's something they expect you to figure out yourself. _

_Over the year she had grown out her hair a little, and usually kept it in a small ponytail. It was down to the middle of her back. When Athrun asked about it one day, she said it was because she wanted to try something new and this was the only thing that she could fit in her agenda. Athrun was about to close his eyes, when they snapped open slightly. He sat up as Cagali groaned, burying her face in his pillow. Athrun stood up and walked across the room softly in nothing but his shorts and a tank shirt, opening the balcony doors quietly. He walked out to the balcony, starring at the sky. _

_He felt his heart raced. The smell was all over the place, the air reeked of fuselage and alloy. _

_"Athrun?" Cagali stood at the doorway. _

_"It's very close." he said, "Probably already on the island."_

_"What is?"_

_"Twilight."_

_Cagali stared at him a moment, and then her eyes grew wide as the ground shook. There was a crash of something in the background and planes and mobile suits appeared overhead. Athrun frowned, throwing a robe over his wife and pulling on some slacks, he grabbed her wrist._

_"Come on!"_

_Athrun flipped open his phone, dialing the numbers. Kira's voice came on the other line._

_"Kira?"_

_"I know, Athrun. I'm already on the way to Kaguya." Kira said, "You're late."_

_"Sorry, I didn't feel it till until now."_

_"It can't be helped. They're probably after Cagali. We need to get her somewhere."_

_"I know-" Athrun gasped as a bullet echoed through the hallway, he grabbed Cagali and threw her to the ground, "Kira?"_

_"Still here, what's going on?"_

_"There someone inside. Call you back."_

_"I'll send backup." Kira said, "You let anything happen to Cagali and I'll kill you myself."_

_"Oh, you don't need to worry about that." Athrun smirked, "Keep safe, old friend."_

_"Keep safe." Kira hung up._

_"What are we going to do?" Cagali yelled, "There's no way out!"_

_Athrun looked down the hallway, he frowned, "We have to find a way out somehow," taking out his gun, and caulking it back once. He turned around the corner, and fired. There was a yell, and he ducked back the corner, and fired again, "I can't hold them off for long. I won't let Twilight take you. They are not known for kind treatment of political prisoners."_

_Another shot rang out from an adjacent hallway. Athrun gasped, and grabbed her arm, running through the storm of fire down the hall. Shooting the lock on the study, he opened the door in time to find a barrel of a gun sticking into to his face._

_"Ah, Mr. Athrun Zala in the flesh." _

_Trent smirked, sitting at the desk. Dozens of guards were in the room. The middle-aged man was probably around Patrick Zala's age before he died, maybe a little younger. He was an old-fashioned, military man. After taking control of ZAFT, he exerted almost a totalitarian style of enforcement on the military. No tolerance for Naturals, and for those who conspire with them. Meaning, Cagali was in a lot of danger and so was Athrun for being married to her._

_"Chairman Trent." Athrun said, "It's a pleasant surprise to finally have you in my house. Although you should have contacted me before hand. We may not have enough room for all those mobile suits you have parked on my front lawn."_

_"You are funny, Mr. Zala." Trent stood, "But I'm afraid not funny enough to save yourself or your Natural bitch of a wife."_

_"Watch your mouth, Chairman." Cagali said, "Or I may take that as an insult."_

_"Silence, woman." the Chairman glared at her, "You may be the leader of the free world, but I do not hold your authority to any legitimate power in PLANT._

_"That's funny. I seem to remember PLANT recognizing Orb's authority long ago-"_

_"Cagali, that's enough." Athrun whispered. He turned to Trent, "Let her go, you can have me instead."_

_"Athrun!" Cagali snapped._

_The Chairman laughed, "This is rather amusing, the two of you. I half expected the Natural behind you to offer herself for the country."_

_They both froze._

_"If you don't give me your precious wife, Mr. Zala, I will flatten Orb in a second." he said, "I have enough power to destroy this miserable island. However, if she gives herself up, then I may just tell my soldiers to only singe the edges a bit. It's your choice."_

_"You bastard." Athrun cursed at him, "There's no way-"_

_"I'll go."_

_Cagali stood in front of him._

_"Cagali..." Athrun gaped at her._

_"But you must promise me." Cagali said, "You must promise...as one human being to another...that you will not harm Orb or my husband in any fashion."_

_"Deal." Trent said, "You're worth it, Hime. Seize her."_

_"No!" Athrun shrieked as they grabbed her. He rushed towards her, but the soldiers grabbed him first. Throwing him to the floor. Cagali looked back at him, and smiled sadly._

_I love you..._

_"Cagali!" he yelled, "Let me go! She's done nothing wrong, you have no right to take her from me!"_

_"A deal is a deal, Mr. Zala." Trent smirked, "I look forward to facing you on the battlefield. You have yet to prove yourself in the eyes of many people. And don't worry about Mrs. Zala, we'll take very GOOD care of her."_

_"Touch her, and I swear to God, I'll kill you-"_

_A shot rang out in the room, and he heard a shriek from Cagali. He slammed into the floor, blood soaking his shirt from the gunshot to his left shoulder. They had fired it close to his heart on purpose, he glared at the red guards as they past. The pain was making his eyes blur out of focus. He could see the tear streaked face of his wife._

_"Athrun Zala." Trent walked up to him, "When you are ready, we'll meet again. Maybe you'll pose more of a danger then you do now."_

_"You-"_

_With a swift kick to the side, Athrun blacked out.

* * *

  
_

"CAGALI!"

He woke with a start, and sighed.

Athrun rubbed he left shoulder, it ached sometimes late at night when he would wake up alone in bed like he did at that moment. The huge, silk canopy bed that he and Cagali used to sleep in. He was still able to smell her sometimes, and that perfume she used to wear.

His wife was gone.

Athrun looked out of the window at his country. _His_ country. He had spent almost a year running it now, and he sort of understood how Cagali felt, even how his own father who was once the leader of PLANT. But at that single moment, he did not care about Orb, or about anything else.

Athrun wanted her back.

They had started to talk about settling down, neither one of them were getting any younger. He knew that they were going to have a daughter, and when Cagali asked him how he knew that, he would just laugh at her. He said they were going to have a daughter, and they were going to name her Lenore after his mother. Cagali did not object to any of this.

There was a blink on the com.

"Yes?" Athrun said in the dark.

"Sorry to wake you, sir." the secretary said.

"No need, I was already."

"We just got a message from Captain Kiriyuhi, sire. You may want to take it."

It was his contact in Twilight. Only he, Murrue Ramius, Mwu La Flaga, Kira, and Kisaka knew who she was. No one else was trusted with her existence. She was employed as a doctor in the top medical research program, and informed him directly about Twilight's activities. Mostly, to see if there was any way to find his wife, but also because they had found out Twilight was trying to revive certain dead pilots in ZAFT. When he found out it was Rey Za Burrel, he decided to dispatch someone right away.

Athrun frowned,

"Patch it threw."


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you everyone who submitted a review :D. I'm glad you are all enjoying the story. Here's the next chapter. I know it's a little late (I originally was trying for 1 chapter every 5-6 days) but it's a little hard when the server is being dumb. So thanks for being patient! Reviews are greatly appreciated._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny_

* * *

Suzuka waited for a while.

Rey was off somewhere, her first officer was giving him a tour around the ship. There had to be something to keep the former ZAFT ace occupied, there really was not a whole lot to do while they were trying to disguise themselves as a freighter transporting cargo. They even managed to hide the ship's huge Tanhauser cannon somehow, she was still amazed by it.

The ship was called the Kamaitachi.

Her first officer was Commander Cedirc Helms, and he was only five years older then Suzuka. As well as being a Natural, Cedric Helms was a spitefire and had a personality somewhat like General Mwu La Flaga. There were two CIC controllers, one of them was Lieutenant Tess Reiah on her left, and Lieutenant Virgil Brooks to her right. Lieutenant Reiah was a sort of science officer, as well as the resident techie. Reiah was a Natural, and Brooks was a Coordinator. The crew would usually poke fun at him for always following Reiah around, but he never objected. Lieutenant Brooks also doubled as the chief pilot, along with Sargent Hanook Bre and Sargent Majorie Live. There were not many pilots on her ship so they would not draw suspicion for having so many mobile suits.

The main helmsman of the ship was Officer Ezekiel Marks. He was a year older then Suzuka herself, and he was a child genius. Not really athletic or well built, but he was a ship flying maniac. Although he was a newly appointed officer, he was still made the ship's helmsman due to his abilities. Ezekiel was a Coordinator, and was well renowned in the Eternity Army, as well as a major head in the projects dealing with Advances. Due to the severity of their mission, Lord Zala himself assigned Ezekiel to the crew-

The line beeped, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Zala here."

"Sir, this is Captain Kiriyuhi," she said.

"It's good to hear your voice, Captain. I heard that you got in a bit of bind."

"For a moment, but Mr. Za Burrel got me out," she said, "No harm done."

"That doesn't surprise me," he seemed to chuckle on the line, "What is your status?"

"We're currently a day away from Apirilius One. We've got Rey Za Burrel safely on board, and we haven't encountered Blue Cosmos or Twilight yet. Knock on wood. The ship is at full capacity, and once the threat of being found is decreased, we'll set sail for Orb. I'll have Vanalivka transmit a updated report to you over a secure line."

"Great. I would like you to take some surveys of a particular region for me before you return. Around the former Mendal Colony region," he said, "I have some intelligence that says a secret base-as completely silly as that sounds-may be set up in the area."

"Sure," she laughed, "Secret bases...anyway, I'll send Sargent Bre over there. He might find something."

"I appreciate it."

"Sir," she said, "If we happen to-"

"If you happen to find any information leading to the discovery of the location of Princess Zala, then you have my permission to use whatever means, and however you need to use my authority to get it."

She smiled sadly, "Of course. Sir?"

"Yes?"

She was a quiet a second, "Don't worry sir, I'm sure she's fine."

"She'd better be."

Her smile faded as the line clicked out.

* * *

Rey wandered about the ship. Suzuka had told him to feel free to tour the ship himself if he wanted. He was memorizing the surroundings of the ship, thinking it might come in handy later. Looking around, he heard a loud clang, and swearing.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! I TOLD YOU TO ATTACH THE FIFTH ENGINE CONDENSER, NOT THE FOURTH! I ASKED FOR PROFESSIONALS AND THEY SEND ME A BUNCH OF DAMN INTERNS..."

Rey peered in and saw mobile suits, four of them being Zakus. They were working on a mobile armor, the parts were strewn about the cargo bay. A rather tall man, probably about nine or ten years older then himself, was shouting at some other workers.

"Is there a problem?" Rey wandered in. The taller man stared at him a moment.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in here? This a restricted zone."

"I might be able to help you."

The man sighed, "I'm afraid that this is probably to far gone for any respectable help now," he said, "We might have to just take it all apart and reassemble it all-"

"No need."

Rey picked up a screwdriver, leaning into the crowd, they watched entranced as the blond man began to fix their mistake. In no time, it was perfect. The man stared at it, dumbfounded.

"Just who the hell are you?"

Rey smiled at him, "An enthusiast."

"Name's Ralph Warner," he shook Rey's hand.

"Rey Za Burrel. Pleasure."

"Well, Mr. Za Burrel, would you like to lend us a hand?"

"Of course."

* * *

Suzuka wandered threw the halls, she made a face.

"Vana?" she called out loud.

"_Yes, Captain_?" her voice echoed through the com system on the ship.

"Can you tell me where Mr. Za Burrel went?"

"_He's down the mobile suit launch bay, ma'am_."

"Oh?"

"_He's down there helping Mr. Warner repair the recovered mobile armor_."

"Figures," Suzuka smiled, "Thank you."

She smiled to herself, and head towards the direction of the bridge. If Rey needed her help he would call her. Until then, he needed the time to reestablish himself. His skills were very valuable to her ship, and she prayed that he would not have to repay his debt anytime soon.

* * *

_Note: This is sort of an interlude to the next chapter, I promise it'll be more interesting. 5 is supposed to just introduce Suzuka's crew. I hope no one cares that I decided to give Rey long hair, I like anime guys with long hair . Chapter 6 should be updated around Feb 8 if the net lets me update. If not, then it'll be up next Friday. Thanks all!_


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter is a little early because I am bored. I'm just sitting on the couch watching the Pelican Brief and YuGiOh, so I might as well update. _

_When I started posting this fic, it wasn't till around the 3rd-4th chapter that I got my first review. Now I started posting other fics, and the next morning I woke up and found that I had 14 e-mails, almost every single one was a review. It was really cool :D Thank you everyone who did a review, I love to reading them. If anyone has any suggestions they would like to make so that I can write an even better story, feel free to voice them. Here's the next chapter, enjoy_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny (but I wish I was the captain of my own Nazca Class ZAFT ship. That would be freaking sweet)_

* * *

Yzak caught a glimpse of the blue planet that was just within reach. Sitting in his captain's chair, he began to survey the situation, "Abby, report."

The young, blond girl at communications began to read the results of the scan, "We're being pursued by a Nazca Class ZAFT warship, sir." she said, "Apparently, they've caught onto our plans."

"Apparently," Yzak sighed, "Hail them."

"They are already hailing us, sir."

"Good," he smirked, "Put them onscreen then."

After a few seconds, the other captain came on screen. It was a recognizable face. Yzak remembered him from when he first was assigned to the Voltaire, he was required to meet a majority of the other top-ranked ZAFT captains. The one he now saw on the screen was one he knew well, Captain Yuri Honoka stared back at him. Yzak frowned at the middle aged man, and sighed.

"Get out of my way, Honoka."

"I can't do that."

Yzak stared at him, "Trent is a bastard, you know what I mean. You should understand what I'm doing and why."

"You go too far, Yzak." Honoka said, "Chairman Trent has instructed me to inform you that you are too report back to Aprilius One right away for the decommission of your ship and the dismissal of your crew. You are also to report to the brig at once, you are charged with high treason."

"I'll bet I am."

"Yzak," Honoka sighed, "Please, do not force me to open fire on your ship."

Yzak stared at him a moment, and chuckled. Then he burst out laughing. Everyone on the bridge of the Voltaire stared at him like he had lost his mind, and as far as Honoka was concerned, he was positive that Yzak was crazy.

"Yzak..." Honoka murmured.

"I'm sorry," Yzak caught his breath, "I was just so amused by your tone of voice, I couldn't help myself...Hell no. I will never surrender this ship or it's crew. You'll have to kill us first."

"Why are you so damned stubborn? Why can't you just follow orders?" Honoka frowned, "You are still young, you've got your entire life ahead of you. You have a family and you have friends. Does that not matter to you?"

Yzak was silent a moment. Right now, he was in a bad mood. He did not care that everyone was watching him. After so many years of crawling on hands and knees for Chairman Trent, Yzak could not stand it. He glared at Honoka, "Because I want to live again. I want my own life," he folded his arms, "I have made peace with everyone that I need to."

"If this was about the decision in the council-"

"Screw you!" Yzak suddenly stood, "You have no _idea_ how I feel! You don't understand what it's like to have a bunch of middle-aged idiots try to make decisions for you! You have no idea how it feels to have other people try and run your life! No one ever told you that you couldn't be with the woman you love-"

Everyone fell silent. Yzak took a deep breath.

"My mother is under house arrest," Yzak replied, "I'm stuck on this ship in another war that is meaningless, following a tyrant who is trying to kill people. I refuse to take any more innocent lives. I refuse to command my soldiers to take innocent lives. We are tired, we want this to be over."

"Yzak-"

"And as for the council's decision..."

* * *

Dearka stood in the mobile suit launch bay. He made a face, "What the hell is going on?"

Shiho felt a chill run down her spine. Yzak was going to divulge their secret in front of the entire crew. She turned to Dearka, "We have to stop him! We have to stop Commander Jule before he-"

Yzak closed his eyes, and then looked at Honoka again, "I'll marry whoever I damn well please. I'm in love with Shiho Hahnenfuss. If the council can't understand that, then to hell with them."

Dearka heard Shiho drop her combat helmet in shock. He looked at her, "Shiho...what is he talking about?"

She closed her eyes.

_How could you, Yzak? How could you be so stubborn as to stand against the whole of ZAFT for someone like me?  
_

* * *

"You're making this personal."

"Hell ya, this is personal." Yzak said, "If you don't get out of my way in five seconds, it'll get really personal."

"I can't do that."

"Fine then. Cut transmission."

Abby cut the screen, looking up at her commander.

"What are we going to do, sir?" Bjorkland looked at his captain, "We might not be able to beat him."

"Sure we can," Yzak said, "Launch the mobile suits."

* * *

"_Suzuka-san_!"

She stopped mid-hallway.

"What is it, Vana?"

"_Cedric-san wishes you to come to the bridge right away_."

"Alright."

She walked up a level, and entered the bridge. It resembled somewhat of the Archangel's bridge, maybe a little more cramped. There were wires and metal hanging from the ceiling, but it served its purpose as the ship's bridge. Helms stood up,

"Captain, we have a disturbance."

"A disturbance of what?" she said, "What are you reading, Mister Brooks?"

"A battle, sir," he said, "Two ZAFT Nazca ships."

She saw her first officer make a face, "Its begun," Cedric said, "A ship must be trying to defect to earth."

"We should assist them, yes?" she said, "It may cut into our mission, but we can seek refuge at Mendel afterward. Mister Marks, set course for the battle."

"Yes ma'am." Ezkiel dialed the code, and they raced off to the battle.

* * *

Yzak could feel his vision beginning to loose focus.

"Abby!" he yelled, "REPORT!"

The ship rocked once more as he struggled to stay up. Everything around them was coming down. In all his carelessness, he had been injured by some falling debris. Although the severity of the wound was not known, he knew it was bad. He was starting to get dizzy, but he struggled to stay focuses.

"The third and fifth squads have been destroyed!" she yelled, "The battleship is coming around for another round, sir!"

"What about weapons status?" he yelled over the commotion.

"The Tanhauser is inoperable, we are down to 12 percent ammunition, and we are loosing more and more of our mobile suits."

He cursed. Bjorkland came to stand next to him, "Sir, you are injured-"

"We are running out of options," Yzak said, gripping tightly onto the chair, "At this rate, the ship will be destroyed in the decent in the atmosphere."

Bjorkland glanced at Yzak a moment, and then he sighed, "Commander Jule?"

"Yes?"

"You would rather die then let us surrender."

It was not a question, it was a statement. Yzak looked up at him, his face covered with bruises, dirt, and his own blood. Both of them, as well as the rest of the bridge crew, looked pale and exhausted. They had all paused and were staring at Yzak now. He smirked, "You're absolutely right."

"Let's not go down without a fight, sir."

"Exactly," Yzak turned back towards the screen, "Mister Holms!"

His helmsman looked up at him.

"Give me ramming speed."

Holms stared at him a moment, and then nodded, "Yes sir."

"A transmission coming from Major Hahnenfuss, sir!" Abby called.

"Put it on."

Shiho came on screen.

"You damned moron!" she shrieked, "What the hell are you doing! Trying to get yourself killed?"

Yzak stared at her a moment, and then chuckled, "I would have loved to spend the rest of my life with you, Shiho."

"Stop talking like that!" she yelled, tears poured down her face.

"Back then, tt took a lot of courage to ask the council and your family permission to marry you. I had never been so nervous in my entire life, but I would do it all over again."

"_Yzak_!"

"I love you."

She gasped as the transmission was cut.

"Damn you!" she screamed, slamming a fist into the console.

* * *

Yzak leaned back into his chair.

"Are you alright, sir?" Bjorkland asked, noticing that Yzak was having trouble breathing.

"Fine," Yzak murmured, he was loosing his voice. The enemy ship was getting closer and closer. Explosions from distant conflicts, destroyed mobile suits, people dying, filled his mind. There was no way that he was going to let his crew be captured and his ship destroyed. Sitting in his chair, he leaned back. Strangely, he was ready to die. He had done everything that he wanted to do, said everything he needed to say.

_I'm sorry, mother_..._Shiho_...

"Sir!" Abby gasped, "There is a ship approaching us!"

"What?" Yzak looked at her.

"It looks like a Nazca Class battleship sir, but its..."

"Its, what?"

"It looks like a cargo freighter sir." she said.

The whole Voltaire shook as the massive ship past over them and stood between them on the enemy ship. Yzak stared at it, he smirked,

"Orb."

* * *

"Arm the Tanhauser, Lieutenant." Suzuka sat up in her chair.

"Armed!" Reiah called back to her.

"_Fire_!"


	7. Chapter 7

_I was reading through my story a couple days ago, and found a bunch of grammar mistakes that I had skipped over before. I also realized that in the first chapter that Yzak's first officer was in I made him a lieutenant. He's supposed to be a commander, so just to clear that up right now. _Ezekiel_'s name is supposed to be _Ezekiel_, I think a couple of times it shows up Ezkiel. Actually, I think there a lot of different versions of spellings for his name, I apologize for any confusion.  
_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :D For some reason I spent more time on this chapter then the others. I think it's because I'm working on some other stories as well. A few fics for Fruits Basket, and then possibly one for Scryed but I'm not too sure on that one yet. I'm starting to get addicted to writing fics. Please review this chapter if you can!_

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny_

**

* * *

**

"Fire!"

The cannon blast slammed into the side of the attacking battleship. Bjorkland had to grab onto the side of the captain's chair in order to keep himself standing. Yzak covered his eyes as a yellow blast filled the screen. He gasped, and then leaned forward.

_This is our chance._

"Sargent Holms get us the hell out of here!"

"Yes, sir!"

The ship jerked as the Voltaire shot out of the blast sight, taking off in the direction of the debris fields.

"Follow the Voltaire, Ezekiel," Suzuka ordered.

"Yes, Captain," he replied, setting course towards the north as well.

* * *

"What's the status of the ZAFT ship we fired on?"

"The engines are out of commission," Reiah told her, "They're dead in space."

"Life support systems?"

"Functioning normally, they sustained no damage."

"Good shot, Virgil."

"Thanks," the Lieutenant smiled at her.

"Entering the Northern Debris Belt," Ezekiel reported.

"There's about 200 meters between us and the Voltaire," Reiah said.

"Power down the ship, Vana." Suzuka ordered, "Release docking clamps."

There was a loud clash as the metal clamps released from the sides of the ship, attaching them to a large piece of floating debris. Using as the debris as an anchor, they could power down all unnecessary systems and keep from being detected by passing ships. The Northern Debris Belt was a sort of artificial asteroid field that had been created by debris left by past wars. Long ago, PLANT had sent clean up crews to gather all the debris into one place, since most of it was beginning to stray into the main shipping routes.

"_OS operational_," Vana told them over the communication link.

"We're leaving the ship in your hands, Vana," Suzuka smiled as she stood, "Cedric, I'm leaving you in command. Rey and I are heading over to the Voltaire."

"All due respect, Captain-" Cedric whispered to her, "-but do you think it's wise to trust him so early?"

"I understand your opinion," she said, "But I don't feel comfortable leaving him here when I'm not around. His Excellency Zala left Rey in my care, I will not let him out of my sight for too long."

"Understood," he said, "Be careful."

* * *

Suzuka sat in the shuttle heading towards the Voltaire. Looking over at Rey, he had an uneasy look on his face.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

Rey was silent a minute, "Captain Jule was a squad leader in one of the battles I was in a long time ago. He'll recognize me. Him, and probably Major Elthman."

"They won't make a scene," she said, "I've met them both personally. Don't worry, Rey, no one is going to report you to Twilight."

"I feel terrified when I think of them."

"Who?"

"Twilight," he whispered, looking out the window, "I don't want to go back, knowing what I know now. In the past, I don't think I would have questioned authority. I always followed the rules, and I always obeyed my orders. It still makes me uneasy going against everything I was brought up on originally, but still, it scares me to think that I was _made_ to kill."

Suzuka looked at him sadly.

"Is that all I am?" he murmured, "A machine to kill?"

She smiled, "Of course not," steering the ship into the Voltaire's docking port, "You are you, Rey-kun. You have the freedom to be whatever you want to be."

He stared at her, and then smiled, "You're right."

* * *

Suzuka floated out of the shuttle, landing on the deck of the launch bay. Yzak Jule stood in front of the crew. She saluted to him, and he saluted back. The young, silver-haired Captain looked tired. He was pale, and she could tell he was struggling to stand up.

"Thanks for the save," he said.

"No problem, Captain Jule," she said, "It was honored to see you fight in battle. I've heard great stories about you and your crew."

"I am the one that is honored."

"What sort of repairs do you need? I'll send over my tech crews right away."

"That would be appreciated," he said, "We have sustained significant damage to our engines and weapons systems. We have injured...our mobile suits...squads are still returning from battle...and..."

He swayed to the side slightly, Bjorkland caught him.

"Captain Jule?" Suzuka walked up to him, grabbing his arm. His left side was soaked with blood.

"Get a med team in here!" Bjorkland roared.

Yzak stared at the faces around him, and he blacked out. The last thing he saw before he passed out, was Rey. He frowned slightly,

"...Le Krueze..." he whispered.

Rey frowned, staring at the floor as they carried the Voltaire captain to the infirmary.

* * *

Shiho marched down the hallway, still wearing her flight suit, not even bothering to get dressed into her uniform. She could not remember ever being this upset or angry in her entire life. Dearka rushed after her, "Shiho, wait!"

"Shut up!" she yelled, "I'm giving that bastard a piece of my mind!"

"Shiho-"

Seeing Bjorkland standing in the hallway, she frowned.

"Mr. Bjorkland!" she yelled, "Where's Captain Jule?"

He suddenly looked at her with a serious, stern look in his eyes.

"He's in the infirmary, Major."

"Wh-What?" Dearka gasped, "What happened?"

"The bridge took a lot of damage," the first officer commented, "Captain Jule took on some injuries. He just collapsed in the docking bay. The doctor is already busy with some many other wounded that we didn't notice in time-"

He yelped as Shiho pushed him aside, walking into the infirmary. Suzuka stood over the still form of Yzak, surrounded by a few other aids, stitching up his wounded side. His clothes were covered with his own blood.

"Yzak!" she shrieked.

Suzuka looked up, "Get her out of here!"

Dearka grabbed her, and he dragged her out of the infirmary. As the door shut, she glared at Dearka, "Why did you drag me out!"

"Shiho, calm down. Throwing a fit is not going to help Yzak."

She stopped, and sighed. There was nothing she could do right now but wait.

"You're right," she said, "I'll be on the bridge assessing the damage reports. Dearka, you should probably go manage the returning mobile suit squads."

"That's a good idea." Bjorkland said, "I'll be on the bridge. Major Hahnenfuss, I want updates every hour."

"Yes sir." she saluted, and walked off down the hallway.

He exchanged a glance with Dearka. Dearka shrugged, and jammed his hands in his pockets, walking off down the hall. As he pasted the observation deck, he stopped. Standing there was a tall young man with long blond hair. Dearka frowned a second, and then chuckled.

"They told us you died."

Rey looked at him, "It seems that fate was not willing to let me go yet."

Dearka stood next to him, "I think it's the same for all of us."

"Captain Jule called me Commander La Krueze."

"Don't think anything of it." Dearka said, standing next to him, "When I first saw you, I thought the same thing. It's obvious that you're a clone."

Rey sighed, "Why are you a Major? You're above a rank like that."

"I like being able to just do my duties, and then go to sleep at the end of the day," the dark-skinned Coordinator yawned, "I already have too much on my conscience to have the will to order people to their deaths. I still don't understand how Yzak can ever survive being a captain."

He stepped away from Rey, and headed towards the hall.

"Major Elthman?"

"Yo?"

Rey was silent a moment.

"I was curious..." he said, "What ever happened to my team mates?"

"Asuka and Hawke?" he said, "They live in Orb, last time I heard. They live on the east shore of Orb. Asuka works at an auto repair shop, Hawke works in some type of shop in town...don't really remember what it was. Miriallia and I went there once. It was-"

Rey looked at him curiously. Dearka had suddenly gone blank when he mentioned Miriallia's name. For a second, Rey could see a hint of sadness and regret in the Coordinator's face. It was alarming somehow, so Rey changed the subject.

"Thanks." Rey nodded.

"Don't mention it." Dearka disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

Yzak lay in the infirmary, a hand resting on his chest, the other resting at his side. He was sore, and he could barely move at all now. Suzuka stood over him.

"Captain Kiriyuhi-"

"The ship's doctor is already preoccupied with the injured crew, so I took you. I knew that you would have preferred the crew tended to first, but it was an emergency" she said, "You have a fever, and you need to rest. Don't worry about the ship, Captain Jule, your crew is taking care of it."

The door opened, and Shiho Hahnenfuss walked in.

"I apologize for my earlier behavior, Captain." She said to Suzuka, "I was...not in the right mind."

"Quite understandable, Major," she said, "I'll leave now. I need to speak with your first officer and contact my ship."

"Thank you." Yzak said as she left.

Shiho sat on the edge of the bed, staring at him.

"Don't you ever do that again, or I will kill you myself."

Yzak stared at her.

"Did you mean what you said?" she asked.

He smiled, closing his eyes, "I meant every word."

"I still want to marry you."

He gasped, looking at her. Before he could reply, she leaned down and kissed him. He closed his eyes, laying a hand on her face.

"Yzak, I-"

"Shh."

Yzak pressed his hands on her face, prying her mouth open. He slowly pulled his lips from hers far enough to speak,

"It's okay," he said, "I'm alright, you don't need to worry."

"Don't ever scare me like that again." she said, touching her forehead to his, her hands were shaking, "I really thought-"

"I'm alive, you're alive, that's all that matters."

She watched as he reached up into his uniform jacket hanging from the wall and pulled something out. He then slipped it into her breast pocket, kissing her once more.

"I believe I have something you lost," he whispered, and then he fell asleep. Slowly pulling the sheets back up to his chest, she kissed his forehead and left the infirmary. Reaching her hand into her pocket, she pulled out the object he had given her. It was her silver engagement ring, then one he had given her the day before he had been expelled from the council.

She gripped it in her hands, and pressed it to her lips. A tear slid down her cheek as she leaned against the wall.

"Yzak," she whispered to herself, "I love you."

* * *

_Well, that's the chapter. The next one should probably come around Feb 13, or in about 4-5 days if I don't have too much homework. After doing an outline of what I think the general story will be, it turns out I think this fic is going to end up being a little long -- It should be okay though, I don't think I'll have any problems updating. I just started to introduce the Dearka x Miriallia pair in this chapter, but it probably won't be completely addressed for a couple more chapters. _

_Thanks for reading, and review if you can :D _

_Arigato!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks to all who reviewed! This chapter is not as important as some others that will be comming after this, but I've been trying hard not to make the chapters too long. This one was originally a lot longer, but I ended up splitting it into two. Oh well..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny_

* * *

Rey stood next to Suzuka has she compared notes with Commander Bjorkland.

"...we have enough replacement parts to repair the vital systems."Bjorkland said, "We'll need to repair the ship enough to survive atmospheric entry. All mobile suits have returned, and we're commencing repairs on them as well, however, many of them are damaged. Pretty much all we have now are ten functioning GINNS and four Zaku's. However, Major Hahneufuss' DEEP Arms remains undamaged and Major Elthman's Gun Zaku was undamaged as well."

"Figures. Elite piolets are more skilled then we give them credit." she said, "My ship will take over defense detail then."

"The Debris Belt should offer us enough protection from being detected by enemy forces." Rey replied absently, as if he did not remember he was a civilian, "As long as we keep scanning the area and communication line secure we should be fine-"

Both Suzuka and Bjorkland were staring at him.

"Please excuse my outburst." he said, bowing sligthly.

"No, it's perfectly fine." Bjorkland said, "You're absolutly right."

Suzuka looked at him worriedly as Rey nodded his head.

"Rey?"

He looked up at her.

"Would you like to go help the crew with mobile suit repair? I'm sure Ralph has his hands full."

"Of course." he got up and disappeared in the elevator.

"Holy crap, who was that?" Bjorkland said, "Don't tell me he's just a civilian."

"He is." she smiled, "However, he used to be a ZAFT elite."

"Somehow, I can see why." he said, "It's like he knew the ship like the back of his hand and he hasn't seen past the main deck."

"He's..." Suzuka smiled, "...very smart."

"No kidding."

* * *

Rey walked down the hallway. Helping on mobile suit detail for a while would help calm him. Being on a ZAFT ship again was making him uneasy, and doing something familiar would relax him. He never admitted it in the past, it mobile suits and target practice were the two things that would help him relax at the end of the day. 

As he walked past the mess hall, it reminded him off all the times he ate lucnh with Shinn and Lunamaria.

_"Dude, Rey, you eat like a girl." Luna made a face._

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rey raised an eyebrow at her._

_"Luna, you know my mother used to say to me that if you don't have anything nice to say, you shouldn't say anything at all." Shinn chugged down his tea._

_"My mother said that too." Rey continued eating._

_"Are you telling me to shut up, Asuka!" she snapped at him._

_"Yup."_

_"I'll shut you up, dork!"_

_"Come on, children." Rey smiled at them, "No need to make a scene in the cafeteria."_

_"Hey, I'm not the one getting all flustered and pissed off. You should learn a lesson from Rey and be more ladylike."_

_Lunamaria burst out laughing._

_"Did you just say what I think you said?" Rey glarred at him._

_"Wait-" Shinn frowned, "That didn't come out right..."_

_"It sure as hell did not!" Luna continued laughing at the two boys. _

Rey was smiling now, it was hard to believe that both his fellow team mates fell in love at the end of the war. He chuckled to himself and walked down the hallway just in time to hear a curse erupting from the mobile suit launch bay.

"Damn you! I told you to follow the manuals, god...do I have to do everything myself!" Ralph spotted Rey, "Yo, Rey! Come deal with these idiots! I have to head down to the engine room."

"Yes sir!" Rey chuckled, saluting to him.

"Tsk..." Ralph smirked at him and shook his head as he left.

* * *

"_Isn't he fascinating?_" Vana smiled as she sat with her back against the tank, "_It's interesting to see that someone who was cloned is doing so well. It makes me jealous_."

Ezekiel sat on the floor, his long slendor legs bent slightly with his laptop sitting on the floor in between them. The laptop was hooked up to the main OS operator by mutiple cables. He let out a curse, and Vana turned to look at him.

"_Is something wrong_?"

"This system devised by General Yamato is hard to keep track of." he said, "They told me it would be hard to update so I would have to do it manually. But I'm still having trouble."

"_Do you need help?_"

"No." he said, "I think it'll be okay. This is the only time we may get to update your life support system for a while, and I'm the only one that can do it."

"_That's because you're so smart._" she grinned at him.

He blushed and looked away. Vana giggled,

"_I like the way you started doing your hair_."

Ezekiel had white-greyish hair. Long, straight bangs fell in front of his eyes, and it was cut short except for a single long tendral that he let grow long past his shoulder. Those few pieces of hair were braided, and there were beads tied into them.

"It's a family thing." he said, "When I turned 20, it's customary from men in my family to start wearing their hair this way. Of course, it starting to go out of style, but since my father died five years ago, I vowed to it in honor of him."

"_Sounds like you have a wonderful family._"

"Yeah." he smiled, "On the holidays we all get together and-"

Ezekiel stopped, she looked at him with the smile on her face and the same sad eyes. He had forgotten again that she had never had a family.

"Vanalivka." he said, "When you get out of there...when I find a cure for you...you can come and live with me and my family. My mother and my relatives would love to meet you."

"_REALLY!_" she grinned.

Her eyes were smiling at him. For some reason whenever she smiled, it always made him happy.

* * *

Trent sat at his desk, a frown on his face.

"So tell me again, Captain Honoka..." he said, "...how was it that I sent you, one of my most skilled, best captains in ZAFT, and you were bested by a kid?"

"Captain Yzak Jule is not a normal kid, sir." Yuri Honoka replied over the com link, "Hedelt quite a large amount of damage tothe shipbefore we escaped. But sir, there was another ship."

"Another ship?"

"Yes, it looked like a ZAFT frieghtor but it had a Tanhauser cannon, sir."

Kojimura Trent glanced at the window, looking out onto the landscape of Apirilius One.

"Sir, may I speak off the record?"

"Explain."

"I have my suspicions sir, but I don't know for sure. It's just an instinct."

"Alright, speak."

"It was Orb."

The glass of wine that Trent had been holding instantly shattered. Orb, the thorn in his side. The rebel faction that continued to fight him, and bring in more followers every month. He opened his eyes,

"Thank you, Captain, I will take that under advisement."

"Yes sir."

He cut the transmission. Standing up, he left the office, walking down the hallway. Chairman Trent nodded his head a few advisors who passed him in the hallway, one handing him a file. He continued down the hallway to the elevator, swiping his card, he pressed the basement level. The sunlight slowly blinked out as he desended into the lower levels of the complex. Leaving at the sub-level floor, he walked down the hallway with the concrete floors.

"Chairman." the white-cloaked doctor stood in the hallway.

"Doctor Hersh." Trent said, "And how was the session today?"

The old doctor was placing the instruments on the cart to be cleaned.

"Nothing sir."

Trent let out a sigh, "May I see our young princess today?"

"Of course sir, right threw the door. But I can't garrentee that she'll co-operate."

"Ah, I have read the reports." he said, opening the door, "I think I'll be fine."

Trent stood in the dim lit room.

She hung by her wrists, her clothes tattered and torn. Blood soaked the dirty fabric, and her blonde hair and since grown long past her waist. Looking up at him, her head swayed and rested uneasily on her left arm.

"Good evening, my dear goddess of triumph..." he said, "...dear...Princess Cagali Zala..."

"...damn...you..." she whispered, "...damn you to hell..."

* * *

_I'm almost done with the next chapter, so it should be up really soon. I have a little more free time then what I've had for the past couple weeks, with books sales in the campus store and everything...so it's nice that I don't have to work on mondays and fridays anymore, which are the two worse days to work in my opinion. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, here's the next chapter a little early. I had time, so here it is. This is a prelude to a bunch of events that will be important. Please review if you have an suggestions or comments. _

_For some reason, the spell check system on my crappy word processor has disabled. Grr. I tried my best to go through everything, but I probably missed a lot of stuff. I've been a little overly spacey lately -- Please bare with me while I attempt to RECTIFY the situation. Boo on the spell checker...so if you find anything I missed, I apologize. I'm doing the best I have with the less-then-functioning hardware that I have. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny_

* * *

Yzak lay on his back in the infirmary. The crew had been working deligently for that last fifteen hours. They had limited time to repair the ship, and get to earth before ZAFT sent the whole force after them. For the most part, Commander Bjorkland, Shiho, Dearka, and Captain Kiriyuhi had been taking care of everything, however, once in a while someone would come in and require his approval or signature. He would lift a bandaged hand and sign the papers, give orders, and then lay back in bed.

He would not be safe in the infirmary for long.

Probably more then anyone on the ship, he knew what would happen if Twilight caught them. Yes, maybe most of the crew would be spared. Their brains would be reprogrammed, and then they would be demoted for some dumb reason and put back into the grande sea that was known as ZAFT.

However, there was also another side of this.

Twilight was not known for good treatment of prisoners. If they were even released at all it was usually with a complete brain whipe, in a padded wagon to the mental institute, or in a body bag. No one had ever survived Twilight's POW prisons. In contrast with everyone else he, Shiho, and Dearka were in the most danger out of everyone.

Shiho Hahnenfuss was the daughter of someone on the council. She was an ace piolet, and an excellent strategist, as well as commanding force. It was one of the reasons that he had always had her on his team, other then that fact that he was in love with her. Shiho was always with him, offering him advise, and aiding him in his decisions. Her knowledge was too important to Twlight, and for that, she was in grave danger.

Dearka Elthman was son of Tad Elthman who was one of the leading opposing forces to Twlight on the council. The only reason why Chairman Trent kept him was that Tad Elthman held the support of almost half of the PLANT districts. If something happened to him, most of the citizens would revolt against Twlight. Dearka, however, was one of the most wanted men in Twlight. He was well known for his expertise with weapons and weapons systems, as well as having the ablity to train any person to use a mobile suit. His sharp shooting skills were only after Athrun's and Yzak's. Twlight knew that Dearka was almost impossible to take down because of his well-know raw strength, and he was feared. Most likely, Dearka's brain would be fried and dissected for his knowledge, and then he would institutionalized for the rest of his life.

Yzak, himself, knew that if he was captured he would no doubt be executed on the spot.

Being the son of Ezaria Jule, he was hated by Chairman Trent for getting such a strong and early start in life. When Trent was first inducted in the council, Yzak remembered the first time they spoke.

_"It's an honor to meet you, Chairman Trent."_

_Trent stared at him with stern, course eyes._

_"Do you honestly expect me to shake the hand of a child?"_

As well as embaressing him in front of the council, Yzak hated him after that. Yzak posed a great threat to Kojimura Trent, and it was likely that Trent would use him as an example to those who had any thoughts of going against Twlight.

The door opened, and Dearka walked in.

"Dearka."

The tan-skinned Coordinator sat next to him, "How you doin', dude?"

"Fantastic." Yzak said, "Now I have a fever, and I'm barred for doing any duty so I have to lay in this damned infirmary."

"Bored?"

"Heck ya."

"Well, soon you may get your wish to get up."

"What do you mean?"

Dearka handed him the report.

"The engines are almost completely restored, and the mobile suit squads 1-5 are repaired. That gives us enough to hold our own if we only send out the vet piolets, Shiho, and myself." Dearka continued, "But we're going to have to need your presence in order to do the atmospheric desent onto earth."

"I figured as much." Yzak said, "Get me my coat."

"You got time. Commander Bjorkland is sending Captain Kiriyuhi back to her ship, and then Kamaitachi will be escorting us to Orb."

"That's mighty big of them." Yzak said, he then chuckled, "I'm going to owe her one now."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, it's a Captain's thing." Yzak sat up, groaning slightly as his entire body was still sore. He got dressed, and slipping his jacket on his shoulders, only buttoning it half way, Dearka helped him out. Yzak felt like he could not breathe if the jacket was completely closed.

As the door opened, Commander Bjorkland shot up.

"Captain on the bridge!"

Yzak watched them as they all saluted him. He smiled,

"Thanks for...keeping my seat safe."

"Of course, sir."

Dearka and Bjorkland lowered the injured, sick, captain into his chair, and Yzak sat there a moment with his eyes closed. He would have to put up a big front as too not look weak if they were going to survive this. After a few deep breaths, his eyes opened.

"Alright people, I want everyone at their stations!"

* * *

Suzuka walked into her office. The moment she had reached her ship, there was a call for her.

"Kiriyuhi here."

"Captain." Athrun stared at her, "I understand you have the Voltaire with you."

"Indeed, sir."

Athrun was silent for a few more moments. He knew what had to be done.

"I want you to put the mission aside, and bring the Voltaire to Orb."

"Yes, sir." Suzuka stared at him, "I'm sorry, sir."

"That's alright, Captain." he said, "I'll send another ship in the area."

"Sir?" she looked at him confused, "Sir, but I thought-"

Athrun then smiled saddly at her.

"No need to worry about it, Captain. Just do what you can for now."

"Yes sir."

The system blinked out. Athrun Zala, for what she knew, was always an overly passionate, _sensible_ man. Two contradicting traits that often conflicted with each other. She still did not understand how he was the only one to ever make it work out without having a breakdown.

"Vana?"

"_Yes, Captain_?"

"Set course for earth."

"_I'll inform the crew_."

* * *

There was a knock at the door, and she turned towards the enterence.

"Enter."

Rey came in, "Suzuka-san?"

"Rey." she smiled, "What can I do for you?"

"Please...hear me out." he said, "I think that it may be a good idea for me to take one of the Zaku's out."

She gasped, "But-"

"I will be okay. It'll be hard but-" he said, smiling saddly, "I don't want anyone to die when I can do something about it."

Suzuka stared at him, she stood up, and walked over to Rey.

"I'll let you do this." she said, "But you must follow my orders."

"Yes, mame." he smiled, saluting.

She giggled.

"What's so funny?"

Suzuka smiled at him, "You know what, Rey-kun?"

"What?"

"I took care of you for two years, and in all that time I was imagining what you would be like once you woke up." she said, "I would daydream about it."

He was quiet a moment, "Where you disappointed?"

"On the contrary." she said, smiling at him, "I was quite satisfied."

Rey nodded, "I'm glad."

"Well, suit up." she shooed him out of the office, "We don't have much time. Pick whatever Zaku you need, you're the only one that will be sortied."

He saluted once more and left her office.

_On the contrary, I was quite satisfied..._

What did she mean by that?

Thoughts raced through his mind as he undressed quickly and pulled on the Orb flightsuit. There were different colors and styles to hide the fact that the piolets were from Orb in case they were capture. He picked out one that was all black, with navy blue and grey stripes on the sides. Taking his helmet, Ralph was already waiting to give him a Zaku.

_On the contrary, I was quite satisfied..._

"Hey, kid, you alright?"

"Huh?" Rey looked at him, "Why do you ask?"

"You're blushing."

* * *

Miriallia stood on the beach, taking a picture of the sunset. It was beautiful like always.

"It's cold..."

It was not often that she felt the need to come out late in the evening, it was not in her daily routine. But something was telling her that day to come out and stare at the sky. _Something important was about to happen_, she thought, _maybe something good or horribly awful_...

She had a bad feeling as she looked up at the dark sky that lead to the space beyond.

* * *

_Working on the 10th right now Thanks to all of your who are reading my stories. The next chapter might be up at the end of the this week. I don't work on fridays, so it's a good day to eat, sleep, watch Fruits Basket, and write more stories. _

_Arigato!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Just curious, but does anyone think it's really pathetic that I like to read my own fic?_

_Thanks all for the great reviews!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny_

* * *

Suzuka entered the bridge, Cedric marched up to her. 

"Captain, I do not think it is a good idea to let Mr. Za Burrel-"

"Commander." she sighed, "I know you object. Please, tell me later, I've got a lot to do."

"Yes, mame."

She sat in her chair,

"Prepare for battle and atmospheric desent." she said, "We will be going ahead of the Voltaire to hopefully take some of the pressure off their hull. Reiah? Please instruct Mr. Za Burrel at what he needs to do."

"Yes, Captain." the CIC controller smiled.

* * *

Rey sat in the cockpit, running his hands over the console slowly. Mobile suits were somewhat like women. Anypiolet could get uncommonly attached to his mobile suit. At times eating, sleeping, and doing most of the work inside the cockpit. He remembered there were many times that he fell asleep in his Zaku Phantom during his drills when he was first stationed on the Minerva. Lunamaria and Shinn would get on his case about it. 

Every mobile suit had a soul. Silly as that sounded to some people, it did not sound strange to him. This particular Zaku that he was in would need to be like an extension of his own limbs while he was fighting, and since this was technically his FIRST time in a mobile suit since he had been cloned again, it was going to take a second for it to all come back.

But he was not having trouble with that either.

"Booting up OS..." he pulled down the keyboard and Ralph watched in amazement as Rey's fingers flew across the keys, "Main condensers...on, weapons check...green, main boasters...activated. Systems, all go..."

"You a little rusty?" Ralph smirked.

"Nonsense." Rey chuckled back at him, "I'm a specialist."

"SURE you are." he sighed, "Good hunting, kid."

The cockpit door closed as Rey buckled himself in. Reiah came onto the screen,

"Good afternoon, Rey-kun, I'm Leutinant Tesslia Reiah"

"Leutinant Reiah." he looked at her.

"Please, Tess is fine." she smiled, "I'll be your CIC controller so any questions, comments, or last rites before your departure?"

"I guess-" he smiled, "-once we get on earth, I want to eat a _real_ meal."

"Well, I'm _SORRY_ if our meals are not you your liking!" Cedric roared over the com, "Elitist..."

Everyone on the bridge laughed.

"You're all clear for launch." Reiah said.

"Rey Za Burrel, Launching..."

* * *

"The Kamaitachi is launching a Zaku, sir." Abby reported, "It's joining our squad sir." 

"Good." Yzak said, "Release the docking clamps."

"Exiting the debris field."

* * *

They edged towards earth. Ezekiel frowned, glancing back at the captain. 

"What is it, Mr. Marks?" Suzuka looked at him worriedly.

"No-Nothing, sir."

"It's too quiet." Cedric murmured to her, "There's nothing here. I expected almost emdiate attack by a Twlight ship."

"So did I." she said, "They aren't going to underestimate us again."

"I agree."

She looked at the screen, and sighed,

"Continue towards ear-"

There was a large beep, and Virgil Brooks gasped,

"Incomming!"

There was a large explosion.

* * *

_Trent stood in his office. _

_"Your orders, sir?" Honoka stood in his office._

_Chairman Trent was silent a moment._

_"Destroy them all. Take the 25th and 63rd Squads with you. Do what you need to...just destroy them. Top priority to the Orb ship, we can't allow it to reach earth."_

_"If it's permissible to ask, sir, why so much commotion over THIS Orb ship? Are there not other Orb ships in the area that may pose a bigger threat? Orb's base at Mendel...we know the Eternal is still-"_

_"There is something on that fleeting Orb battleship. A weapon that we spent almost all of our manpower and resources over the last two years to build. We can't allow Zala to get ahold of it." Trent said, "That traidorous bitch...she will pay for what she stole from us. Stop it at all costs."_

_"And the Voltaire."_

_"Destroy it. No survivors."_

_Honoka sighed, "Aye, sir."_

* * *

"Honoka you fool." Yzak cursed, "Target that ship. It's starting to annoy me." 

"Targeting." his weapons officer repeated.

"Fire!"

Rey watched explosions litter the sky as mobile suits started battle mid-space. At this rate, they would be back to where they were an hour ago. Defenseless and hiding in a junk yard. Gancing around, he darted through other battles, and found Elthman and Hahnenfuss.

"Major Elthman! Hahnenfuss-" Rey called over the com, "-respond!"

"Here!" both officers called him.

"We need to protect the flagships!" he yelled, "We're too close to earth now! If either of the ships are damaged, they will be destroyed in the desent!"

They were close to earth now.

"The Twilight fleet is catching up to us, sir." Abby replied, "We're not going to make it-"

"We'll make it!" Yzak yelled, "Holms-"

"Already at top speed without burning out the engines!" the helmsman shouted back.

The ship began to rock as they began to pass through the first layer of the atmosphere.

"Retract all weapons, prepare for atmospheric entry. Recall the mobile suits." Yzak ordered.

Spying the flares from the Voltaire, Shiho turned to Dearka who was still busy firing on two enemy GINNs.

"Shows over, Dearka, we have to move!"

"Comming!" he shot a hole threw the chest of the mobile suit, and shoved it away. He shot towards the DEEP Arms.

"Rey-" Reiah's voice came on his main com link, "Please return to the ship."

He shot threw the battlefeild, drawing the two beam swords, he slashed his way towards the Kamaitachi, seeing the meters blip slightly as he was getting close to the atmopshere. Zakus could not handel the entry as well as a gundam would. If he was in the Legend-

He stopped himself. _He must not remind himself of the past.

* * *

_

It was difficult to reach the ship, and he almost fell into the docking bay. With the speed quickly increasing, it was hard to judge rates. He glanced to the side to see that Shiho and Dearka had successfully reached the Voltaire.

Dearka grabbed the mechanical hand of the DEEP Arms and threw her onto the Voltaire's launch deck, and looked back at the ZAFT ships in pursute.

Honoka glarred at the fleeing ships, and he sighed.

_I will not tollerate anymore mistakes._

"Charge the Tanhauser..."

Dearka gasped as the cannon opened and was locking onto the Voltaire.

"Captain Jule!" Abby yelled, "Captain Honoka's ship has locked onto us with it's Tanhauser cannon!"

"Is he crazy?" Bjorkland said, "If he fires that into earth's atmosphere-"

"Chairman Trent must have really threatened him." Yzak frowned.

"At this height-" Reiah told her captain, "-it runs the risk of frying earth's atmosphere."

"We can't allow that." Cedric said, "We should send one of the piolets up there to destroy it."

"We can't leave anyone behind. We're already past third stage entry." Suzuka replied, "We just don't have time."

* * *

Dearka sat in his cockpit, listening to the communication lines between his ship, his fellow squad members, and the two Captains. 

He smirked, _maybe today was a good day to die._

"I'll go!" Shiho called, "I can withstand the heat more in the DEEP Arms."

"NO!" Yzak shouted, suddenly alarmed, "You can't!"

"I'm the only logical choice! I have too go-"

She yelped as something grabbed her, throwing her mobile suit violently back into the launch bay. Dearka entered the codes for the docking door, it shut tight.

"Dearka, what are you doing!" Shiho gasped.

Yzak watched in horror as Dearka's Zaku left the ship, and shot towards the attacking fleet. He slowly stood up, hearing nothing in his own mind as the long gun Dearka kept with his Zaku was drawn and aimed right at the Tanhauser cannon as it was about to fire.

"Dearka." Yzak whispered.

Dearka fired the rifle at the cannon before it fired.

There was an explosion, and he heard Shiho cry out as debris from other mobile suits and damaged ships began to enter the atmopshere along with them. Yzak stared in shock as they entered the earth's atmosphere. Seeing nothing but fire and falling metal as they shot towards earth. The shot from the attacking ship was redirected into another direction, saving the two ships and the planet.

"Major Elthman!" Abby called over the com link, "Major, respond!"

Yzak's eyes closed painfully.

**_Dearka..._**

* * *

Miriallia sat in the jeep, looking over the photos. 

"Anything good today, missy?" Rich asked her.

"Oh yes." she smirked, "Many good things."

"Hey-" he looked up, "-what the hell..."

They drove around the bend and up the path, and reached the ruins of the refugee camp that they had been staying in for a while. Miriallia jumped out of the car, looking around despertly as people were screaming and crying. Buildings were on fire, and medics were rushing around trying to help the injured.

"What happened, Ellanor?" Miriallia ran over to the young female doctor who was trying to inspect the wounded refugees.

"Debris..." she said, not bothering to look at Miriallia, "There was a battle in earth's atmopshere...debris everywhere..."

She looked around, and frowned.

"I'll go contact Orb right away." Rich headed towards the communication tower.

Miriallia ran threw the town. It was almost completely destroyed. Stopping, there was a crowd off people to the side andtheroad wasblocked off. Heading in that direction, she gasped when she got there.

It was a Zaku. Almost completely intact.

The technicians were trying to pry the melted cockpit door open. Spotting her helicopter piolet lending assistence, she climbed down the rumble towards the crowd of men.

"What's going on?" she called.

"Looks like one of the lucky devils might have survived." Zack, her piolet, replied, "The cockpit is just about to be opened."

"This is a ZAFT Zaku." she said, "Earth and ZAFT aren't fighting again, are they?"

"Damn, I hope not."

Prying the door open, she saw one of the men lean in and then a few moments later, he called for a med team. Miriallia shoved her way up towards the cockpit opening, and looking inside, she was shocked at what she saw.

"Oh my god..." she laid a hand over her mouth.

A very familiar face stared up at her. He was badly injured, and his eyes were practcially glazed over as he smiled slightly at her. Half of his face was covered with his own blood, and his right eye was swollen shut. One of his hands were tucked tightly under his arm. He had used one hand to direct the mobile suit away from the refugees, but as a result, had ended up burning it on the superheated controls.

"...shit..." the Zaku piolet whispered, "...I must have died...and gone to heaven...because the angels look like Miriallia..."

He passed out.

She did not know what to think.

It was Dearka.

* * *

_This chapter seemed a little long and boring to me. It was really important, but long...and slow. The ending was what I was really trying to get too, but I wasn't too sure how to get there so I just threw a bunch of things in and hoped it worked out. Next chapter, the story will officially start picking up, I promise. _

_Keep safe. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys Thanks for all the reviews! In honor for having 20+ reviews, I wrote this chapter. I've been wondering lately about raising the rating of this fic to M. If anyone has any comments about this, tell me right away. Well, enjoy the update, I know I enjoyed writing it. Maybe after another 20 reviews, I'll write another chapter for the fans -_

_Note: there's a warning for this chapter. It's not a lemon, but a couple more lines and I could have made it one_

_Oh, and before I forget to say something, I've been getting a lot of reivews from people asking "When is enter name here going to show up?" Just so you all know, I have this story mapped out, and everyone will be in it eventually. So if you're favorite pairing hasn't appeared yet, don't get discouraged, it will be there. (And some other pairs that you probably have never thought of.)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny_

* * *

Athrun walked out of conference, shaking the hands of the Emirs and bidding them a good day. It was something he had seen Cagali do many times before him, and continuing with the ritual helped ease their pain of loosing their princess. Though it did not helpAthrun himselfmuch.

He always kept details on the search for his wife top secret, and they were able to live with that. Cagali's safe return was all that mattered, there was no dispute over his methods or how long it was taking him. Till her return, he was treated as the leader of Orb, and was given all the respect that he deserved. At first it was hard on them trying to accept Athrun as their leader, but they eventually warmed up to him.

Mana was standing in the hallway, waiting for him to enter the study like always and offer him his afternoon tea. Ever since Cagali's absence, Mana had made it her personal duty to take care of Athrun like he was her own son. She would always bring him tea after a meeting, and would nag him if he did not drink it. Mana also got on his case if he forgot to eat, or if he would stay up to late...in a way she was like his mother. But from what Athrun was used to, he did not mind her nagging at all.

"Good evening Mana-san."

"Good evening, Lord Zala." she smiled, setting his tea on his desk, "Hard day?"

He sighed, and ran his hands over his face, "No kidding."

"Well, honey, drink your tea and you'll feel better."

Athrun smiled, and took the cup, drinking it. She was right, it did make him feel better.

"Is there anything else, my lord?"

"No, nothing, thank you." he stopped, "You don't have to call me by such formalities all the time."

"Yes sir, have a good night." Mana chuckled.

She left.

Athrun glanced over at the picture on his desk of the wedding. Cagali had her arms wrapped around his neck tight, putting up a peace sign with one of her hands. He was carrying her on his back. After complaining so much about having sore feet, he had heafted her onto his back and was carrying her to the table when Lacus had taken the picture. It was his favorite.

It had been a while since he had been home.

Athrun closed his laptop, and shoved it into his bag, throwing it on his shoulder. Pulling his jacket out of the closet, he shut the door. He would do the work at the house tonight. Besides, it had been a long time since he had seen everyone.

Leaving the building unoticed, he got into his car and left the estate.

* * *

"Honestly, how long must you work on that?" an impatient voice floated from the kitchen. 

"I need to finish it for Murrue-san in time for the uploading next week." Kira said, "I design all the OS systems, or have you forgotten?"

"I did not." Lacus walked out of the kitchen, drying her hands on the apron. She had just finished the dishes, and it was late, "Are all the children in bed?"

"Yes." he said, "At first, they wouldn't sleep until I told them a story."

"So what did you tell them?"

He smiled, leaning back into the chair, his hands behind his head.

"The story of a lonely knight meeting a beautiful princess." he said, "How he was alone and sad, and she warmed his soul."

"Kira..."

"And about how after the war, they lived together, and they were both happy and peaceful." he said, "That they protected each other."

She was standing in front of him now, smiling brightly back at him.

"Lacus, all the children are asleep."

"Yes, Kira, you already told me-"

She yelped as his arms snaked foreward and he pulled her into his lap, her legs stradling his waist. Kira stared up at her, his hands moving slowly up her sides to her shoulders.

"Lacus." he whispered, "We're alone for once."

"For once." she smiled at him.

He kissed her, feeling her arms wrap about his neck. Kira reached up and untied her hair that was pulled back in a poneytail, running his fingers through her soft hair. He froze as he felt her unbutton the buttons on his collar.

"Lacus..."

"We're alone, remember?"

Kira sat still, kissing her face as she unbuttoned his shirt. She could feel his breath speed up as his arms tighted around her lifting her out of the chair, he carried her to the other side of the house away from the east wing where the children slept, to the west side of the house where their rooms were. They lived in his mother's house in Orb. It was a large mansion, still housing the Strike Freedom and Justice in the depths of the underground base.

He pushed the door open with his feet, and shut it. Dumping her on the bed, he began to undress her, kissing every inch of exposed skin that he could.

* * *

"Kira?" 

He opened his eyes, staring at the direction of the whisper in the dark. She was laying on his bare chest, still fiddling with the sheets. Kira could not help but stare at her. She was beautiful.

Years ago, he found himself remembering back when he was still a student at the science university at Heliopolis. Thinking about it now, he was a geek, the teacher's pet. His greatest concern back then were Pearl Systems, writing a better OS for his laptop, and completely mastering binary code. Being an advancedCoordiantor, those things were not hard for him. Girls were not the main thing on his mind if he was working.

Back then, he would have never been able tosee himself having just slept with such a beautiful woman. Let alone the most popular diva from PLANT, and the commander of the Eternal. Then again, he had done a lot of things.

"Yes?" he asked.

They were both completely calm now. Memories of only a few hours ago were still fresh in his mind, and part of it tormented him. She seemed to feel the same way, as he could tell from the question she asked.

"I'm not your first, am I..."

It was not really a question, it was a statement of sorts.

"No."

Lacus was quiet for a while, and then she smiled.

"That explains a lot." she said, "Why it crushed you so horribly in that war at Jachin Due. Fley-san...when she died, you died with her."

Kira froze a moment. He always underestimated Lacus and her obersvational skills. She knew him too well that he could never hide things from her, no matter how hard he tried. This was actually something that he was always worried about. Would it upset her to know that he was once in love with Fley? Would that bother her even though now he loved-

"Listen to me, I will only say this once." he rolled over on top of her, laying his hands on her face.

"Kira-"

"I love you." he said, "I love you with all my soul. Do you understand me?"

Lacus stared at him a few more moments and nodded.

"I love you too, Kira."

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her. Everytime he looked at her, and she smiled at him, spoke to him, touched him...he wanted her all over again. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pulled her as close to him as he could.

"I'm sorry I brought it up..." she whispered as he kissed her lips, trailing his mouth down her neck, "...it must have distrubed you..."

"Not at all." he smiled, "I was worried that you thought-"

As he was about to do what he was thinking, there was a knock on the front door. Any normal ears probably would not have heard it, but Kira did, and the person knocking knew that Kira would hear it. Only a handfull of people would know that: Athrun, Mwu, Murrue, or Commander Bartfeild. It was probably Athrun, though.

He sighed, looking at the angel in front of him.

She smiled at him.

"You're exhausted." he whispered, "Go to sleep, I will return shortly."

She nodded, and pulling the covers over herself, fell asleep.

Kira pulled on his shorts, and then his pajama pants, and left the room. He jogged down the stairs, heading to the front door. Seeing who it was outside, he opened it.

"Athrun."

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Kira." Athrun walked in as Kira shut the door behind him, "Don't mind me, I just needed to get out of the palace."

"No, no problem." Kira said, "This is your home too, after all. Your room is still here. Mother wanted to leave it the way it originally was. Said something about someone who was married would understand."

"Sounds like Caridad-san." Athrun smiled, hanging up his coat in the closet.

"Yeah, well...then she made some comment about me settling down. Right in front of Lacus too, it was really embaressing."

Athrun laughed.

"I'll head over there." Athrun pulled off his shoes, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Athrun stopped in the hallway, and then smirked.

"What?" Kira raised an eyebrow.

"That's a rather bright, red hicky you have on her neck, Kira." Athrun snickered.

Kira blushed, "God...shut up! It's not my fault!"

Athrun chuckled, heading down the hall to his room. As he reached the end of the hall, he opened the door and shut it. It was his and Cagali's room when they were married. Her clothes were still strewn about the place. Caridad had left it as such, probably figuring that Athrun would want to clean it up himself, and he did. Picking up his wife's clothes, he folded them and set them aside. Putting his things on the big bed, he flipped on the tv quietly, watching late night talk shows.

It was times like these that he did not feel like a leader.

He could still smell her scent in the air, it was driving him insane. Pulling out his laptop, he began to type furiously.

Tommorrow, he would begin to take her back and pay Chairman Trent back for taking her.

Trent would know what it meant to challenge a Zala.

* * *

He opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling fan on the simple, sheet-rock ceiling. 

There was a soft humming in the kitchen, and looking to the side he watched her move about the kitchen for a good 10 minutes before she turned and noticed that he was awake. She stood up straight, and walked over to him. Opening her mouth to speak, she jumped as he grabbed ahold of her hand.

Half of his face was wrapped in bandages, his other hand was thickly bound as well, and other parts of his injured body. It was a miracle he was alive at all, even by his standards.

"Dearka." Miriallia sat on the edge of his bed, "Dearka, are you alright? You gave us quite a scare."

Dearka stared at her as she brushed the loose blonde hair from his eyes. The gel had worn off long ago and was now laying wildly about his face.

"Don't stop singing." he whispered, "I liked it."

* * *

_Okay, another chapters finished. I hope you all enjoyed it. The next update will be this friday. So be ready for it, thanks all for reading!_

_If anyone has any time, could they e-mail me and tell me how to post blogs on my bio page? I'm starting to get a little frustrated trying to figure it out. Any help would be appriciated._

_Arigato_

_Lilith _

_(If I knew how to post on my bio page, right now I would tell you that I'm watching Law and Order right now, and it's giving me the heebie jeebies, and that I'm starting to get tired of all the army commercials.)_


	12. Chapter 12

_I've been side-tracking a little from the main story lately, and forgetting that this fic is really supposed to be about Rey. I still really don't know why I wrote a fic with Rey as the main character, probably because at the beginning of Destiny he was one of my favorites, despite the fact that I thought he was a little over-girly for an anime bishie. I thought he was among a few of the Destiny characters that got jipped in the end (like Heine Westenfluss, who had the hottest voice in Destiny next to Yzak). _

_So here's back to Rey for a while. I like him, he's cool. _

_Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny_

* * *

Rey stood in his room, putting on his uniform. 

Suzuka had given him some duties now, and for that, he had to wear a uniform. It did not have rank stripes on it, it was only the uniform that showed him as a mobile suit pilot. It was a blue uniform, somewhat like the formor Orb uniforms, but the style differred depending on whether or not the person was a Coordinator or Natural. Instead of yellow trim that would showed him from Orb, it had red trim that showed he was formally with ZAFT.

Folding up his other clothes, he put them in the metal closet. Stopping a moment, he looked at himself in the mirror. It was strange wearing a uniform again, but for some reason, this one felt better then the ZAFT red elite. Taking out a tie, he bound back his hair, and left his room. There had not been any time to get a haircut, he would have to get one once they reached the mainland.

Walking down the hallway, he entered the bridge. It was early in the morning, and most of the officers had just woken up. The windows on the bridge were open, and sunlight was pouring into the bridge area. Rey could see the Voltaire not to far away from them. They were on top of the ocean.

Cedric sat in the captain's chair, looking over the reports. He made a face at the young helmsman in front of him who was slumped over in his chair.

"Wake up, idiot." he kicked the back of Ezekiel's chair.

Ezekiel jerked awake, "The square-root of three over four-" he shouted and then stopped. After a few moments, he sighed, sinking back into the chair.

"Up late trying to keep up with Yamato's OS system again, kiddo?" Virgil handed him a cup of coffee.

"Yeah. It was okay after Vana helped me. But she's exhausted too." he said, taking a drink.

"That's what happens when you take on all those responsibilites." Reiah yawned from the CIC post.

"I'm the only one that can do them..." the 20 year old helmsman replied.

Rey watched them all talk till Virgil Brooks noticed him.

"Well, don't be shy. We don't bite." he said, "I'm Leutinant Virgil Brooks. Welcome aboard, mate."

"Thanks." Rey shook his hand, "Rey Za Burrel."

"Rey-san." Reiah smiled at him, "You're quite the gifted pilot. I've never seen anyone fight like that."

"I try."

"Sorry to interupt the little conversation. But the Captain is late." Cedric stood up.

"Come on Cid." Reiah made a face, "You're always such a stickler. You know as well as all of us that the Captain was up late all night helping the Voltaire with Ralph. Their ship was in bad shape. It's a miracle that we even got sleep."

"Vana." Cedric called, "Where's is Captain Kiriyuhi?"

"_She's in her office, Commander_." she said, "_Asleep, I think. I don't hear any noises_."

"I'll go get her." Rey said.

"Mr. Za Burrel."Cedric stood up, "Vana can page her-"

"It's not a problem." Rey stepped into the elevator, "I'll be back."

The doors closed, Cedric made a face.

"You've got competition, dude." Brooks smirked.

"Leutinant Brooks!" Cedric snapped.

"What about Captain Meyers?" Reiah asked him, "I thought you two were getting married."

"Frigg..." he slumped down in the chair, "...she said that I wasn't important anymore. That she didn't need me."

"What the hell does that mean?" Brooks sat down at his post.

"How the heck should I know..." Cedric sighed. He was tired with all of this.

_I don't need you. Go away._

He laid a hand on his face. It was past 7am, and they were still procrastinating.

"Alright, lets get to work people."

* * *

Rey knocked on her office door. 

"Captain?"

There was no sound.

He opened the door, and smiled. There were papers strewn about the floor, and he picked them up, placing them in order as he walked through her office. Suzuka was slumped on her desk, her face buried in her arms. Her long red hair was spread about her shoulders. She had taken it down last night, probably because it was making her head hurt.

Her glasses sat folded on the desk. She was far sighted.

Rey laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Suzuka-san?"

She groaned, and opened her eyes.

"Rey-kun." she sat up, rubbing her eyes, "What are you..." she stopped a moment, "Nice uniform."

He smiled, "Thanks."

Glancing at the clock, she gasped.

"I overslept!" she yelled, "...Vana was supposed to wake me..."

"It's alright, Commander Helms is taking your post for now." he said, "Did you not sleep at all?"

"I need to sort out some paperwork for the Voltaire. Major Hahnenfuss already has a triple workload, Captain Jule is doing a double in his condition, and I'm not even getting started with Commander Bjorkland. I took some of the work, as well as finishing my duties."

She moved about the room, smoothing out her uniform jacket that was laying on the back of her chair, and then walked to the small mirror in the corner. She brushed out her hair, and disappeared in the small bathroom in her office. Brushing her teeth quickly, she came out, putting her glasses back on.

"Alright." she breathed in and out, "I'm ready."

"That's unhealthy." he said, "To overwork like that."

"Tis the story of my life." she smiled, "I took too long of a leave while I was undercover. Now I have to make up for it. If you can believe it, I actually had less duties at the institute then here."

"I can believe it." he smiled.

Turning around, she stepped on a piece of paper, and slipped.

"Suzuka-san!"

Rey grabbed her arms, falling backwards into the wall. She lay in his arms, he had caught her soon enough to keep her on her feet. Looking up, his face was only a breath away. They both froze, looking at each other. Thoughts were running quickly through his mind, noticing that her cheeks were bright red. Rey took this oppurtunity to ask her about the day of the battle.

_...I was quite satistfied..._

"About...about the other day where-"

Suzuka pulled away from him quickly, stopping him from talking. She stared at him a momet, and then laid a hand on the side of her head.

"Thank you for catching me." she smiled, "But...I think we're late enough to the bridge, hm?"

Rey stared at her, and nodded.

"Very well."

* * *

They walked down the hallway, and he felt like an idiot. 

Never before in his life had he really felt attracted to a girl like this before. Of course, back in the academy he had his fair share of dates. He thought plently of women were attractive there, but Suzuka was really the first one to grab his attention. It was the way she spoke to him, the way she was with him...

"Rey?"

He jumped, "Yes?"

"Are you alright? You seem a little distracted."

He shook his head, "I'm alright, a little tired maybe."

"Tired?" she sighed, "Yeah, we're all tired. Once we get back to Orb, I'm taking a LONG vaccation..."

Rey did not hear was she was saying. He was to busy trying to sort out the thoughts in his mind.

* * *

The doors to the bridge opened, and Cedric looked up at her. 

"Ah, fearless leader on the bridge!" Brooks smirked.

"Good morning everyone. I apologize for being late." she said, "Commander, did you contact the Volatire?"

"I did." Cedric stood up, giving her the chair back, "We are currently located in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, heading towards Orb. We'll reach there in about 3 days."

"What is the status of repair?"

"The Number 1 and Number 3 engines are repaired, the other two are close." Reiah ran a scan of the Voltaire, "Weapons are almost up to full capacity, and their mobile suits are still under repair."

"Good." Suzuka smiled, "Good work everyone."

* * *

Yzak walked down the hallway, signing the reports quickly and handing them off. He could barely stand, but he had to make sure the ship was operational. He had been working over a day straight now, ignoring Commander Bjorkland's pleas for him to rest. As he reached the end of the hallway, Major Hahnenfuss was waiting there. Her shift was over for the next 24 hours. 

"Major." he said.

"Yzak."

He stopped. She was not talking to him as her Commander.

Yzak looked at her, and finished giving orders to the petty officers. They left, and he stood there with her a moment, before turning down the hallway. She followed him.

"Bjorkland has ordered you to get rest, medical circumstances. I suggest you do what he says."

"Quiet for a moment."

He stopped in front of his quarters, and she followed him in. The door shut behind him. Almost emidiatly, he collapsed to the floor. Shiho gasped, sinking to his side. Touching his side, there was blood on her hands.

"Yzak!"

There was blood stained on his jacket threw his bandages. Shiho helped him up, laying him on the bed. Taking off his jacket, she retreated to the bathroom to get a med kit. She desperatly cleaned his wounds, a few of the stitiches ripped out, she repaired them. Yzak lay there silently as she cleaned his wounds. When she was finished, she lay next to him on her side, staring at him. He closed his eyes, trying to shut the feeling of seering pain out of his mind.

The physical pain, and the mental pain.

"Yzak, you've been working too long." she said, "Dearka wouldn't have allowed you-"

"Shut up." he gritted his teeth, "You don't know anything about it."

She sat up, "Yzak-"

Pausing, she stared at the tears in his eyes.

"Dearka...he was like my brother..." Yzak whispered, his voice barely above a whisper, "...he's been there for me as long as I can remember...and now he's...I can't rest. I need to work. When we get to Orb, the ship must be in top shape. We might have to fight at anytime-"

He yelped as he sat up.

"You're going to stay right here and rest." she said, "Or I'm going to make you stay here."

"You can't give me orders!" he roared.

"YZAK! SHUT UP AND LAY DOWN!"

He gapped at her outburst. Shiho leaned foreward and pulled his uniform jacket off him again.

"You're going to lay down and go to sleep and if I hear ANY more complaints I will make sure you regret it." she glarred at him.

He nodded.

She pulled back the sheets, and helped him into bed. Sitting on the edge, she was running her fingers through his hair. Then she smiled, he loved her smiles.

"Rest, Yzak." she said, "You've done enough."

"Stay." he whispered, pressing her hand to his lips.

"Okay."

* * *

_Sorry for the late update. The college server was being stupid. _

_Damn, it cold._

_Next update should be wednesday or thursday if the server is behaving then. I have a big politics test on tuesday, so the next update may be subject to change but it will for sure be by the end of this week. If you like Scryed, I'm going to be putting up a fic with Kanami and Kazuma, so check it out if you get time_

_Thanks for putting up with my busy weeks, _

_Sumimasen, __Arigato_


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay, here's the next chapter._

_In case anyone is wondering, this fic is probably going to turn into a triology. After another 2-3 chapters I will probably move onto part 2. In part two, I'm going to continue on with Dearka, Yzak, Athrun, and all the others. Shinn and Luna will also make an appearence really soon. Meyrin will show up, I have a lot of plans for her and someone else -_

_The rating of this story is going to be raised to M soon. If anyone objects, tell me. _

_Thanks again for all the reviews I really appriciate it._

_Alright, now back to class. _

_Dislcaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny. _

* * *

Rey was busy looking over charts.

"So, how exactly did you learn to fight like that anyway?" a voice rang out from the inside of the mobile armor cockpit. Ralph was talking to him. Truthfully, Rey still did not understand how Ralph could work himself to the bone and still keep working.

"What do you mean?"

"During that battle." Ralph said, not looking at him, "The techniques you use...those are advanced ZAFT elite. I haven't seen those since the last war when I got the oppurtunity of seeing General Yamato and Lord Zala fighting it out."

"I used to be in ZAFT." Rey said, marking off all the notes on the report. The mobile armor they had been working on was almost complete, thanks to Rey's additional help.

"What made you leave?"

"I died."

Ralph gave him a weird look.

"You must understand-" Rey said, "-I'm nothing like I used to be. In some ways...my personality has changed since back then."

"Really?"

Rey sighed, he really did not want to think about the past. There were one to many memories he did not want to remember. Most of which were not his own memories.

Screaming, crying...nightmares filled his head at night. Ever since he began to pilot mobile suits again, he suddenly remembered why he had started taking the medication in the first place. Not only did it control his genetic manipulations, but on another note, it sorted threw the memories that he inherited.

"Hey kid?"

"Yeah?" Rey looked at him.

"You look a little out of it." he said, "Tired?"

Rey shrugged, "I haven't slept well lately."

"Why?" he smirked, "A certain red-haired captain in your mind?"

Rey blushed, "It's not like that."

"Oh come on, its obvious you gotta a little thing for the Captain." Ralph reached for his coffee on the counter.

Rey frowned, he had more the a thing for her. She was part of the reason why he was not sleeping well, on top of all the nightmares from battles were he was shooting down shuttles with hundreds of innocent civilians, and other autrocities he had not actually committted before.

"She's been kind to me, nothing more then that." Rey replied.

Ralph sighed, shaking his head. When Athrun-san put him in charge of the engineering on the Kamaitachi he knew that there was a certain amount of babysitting he was going to end up doing with all these young officers. Ralph had just turned 30 two months ago, and he was one of the older crew members on the ship. Out of all four of the lead battleships in the Eternity fleet, the Kamaitachi had the youngest crew.

"So, what are you going to do when you ge to Orb? We're supposed to dock tommorrow."

Rey suddenly remembered.

Honestly, he had not really thought about it, there were to many other things on his mind. Working on the Voltaire, Commander Bjorkland had actually given him some high-ranking duties in the mobile suit division. Suzuka had warned Rey to take things slowly, and not to take on too many duties that he had to do in his past. Although Rey could still do everything flawlessly, she warned him that was his memories returning gradually, it was better to avoid being psychologically overwhelmed.

"I don't know." Rey looked at the windows. It was late in the evening, "Maybe find my old team mates. I think they would like to know that I'm alright...or alive at least."

"You're a tough bastard, Rey." Ralph smacked him in the back, "You'll probably out live all of us."

Rey smiled at him, it was ironic since he had already died once.

* * *

_Laughter filled her ears. _

_"Cagali, you're overworking yourself again." Athrun walked over to her. _

_It was a strange memory, one that she did not really remember till now. Athrun walked over and sat on the edge of her desk._

_"I'm not overworking myself." she pouted._

_"Ten hours straight is OVERWORKING yourself." he said, "Now get up."_

_"Athrun-"_

_"Uh-uh." he shook his head, leaning over, he saved the files on her computer, and shut the screen. Taking her hands, he led her out of the office. _

_They walked down the hallway, heading towards the kitchen. One thing that Cagali was learning, was despite the fact that Athrun usually grew up having people cook for him, he was a good cook. Sitting at the big metal table in the industrial-size kitchen, she watched Athrun walk around the stove, throwing some dinner together for her._

_"You missed dinner." he said._

_"I had a meeting to prepare for." she said._

_He made a face, "Did you eat anything at all?"_

_She looked away shyly, "I had a cup of coffee."_

_He sighed, slightly irritated. His wife was not one to take care of herself, but then again, that was his job._

_"So, how was your day?" she asked, trying to get away from the topic of her not eating._

_"It was alright." he said, "I spent most of it overseeing work at Kaguya. We updated the OS Systems, and finally finished production on some of the new ships for the Eternity force."_

_"That's right, I read the report." she said, "I just finished selecting the captains as well."_

_"Oh? Anyone good?"_

_She shrugged, "The four new ships...the Kamaitachi, the Trinity, Strathmore, and Boluxei are the most advanced ships in the fleet. With Kira's systems, and the new crews, they will be a force to reckon with. I picked two Natural captains, and two Coordiantor captians."_

_"Anyone we know?"_

_"Not really." she said, "Ralpheal Burbanks for the Boluxei from England, Hans Grienrich from Scandanavia for the Strathmore, Frigg Meyers from Feburary City for the Trinity, and Suzuka Kiriyuhi from Copernicus for the Kamaitachi."_

_"Huh." Athrun served her dinner, and then some for himself, "I'll have to meet them tommorrow."_

_Cagali smiled, "This is REALLY good."_

_"Of course it is. I made it." Athrun smiled at her. Before he could take a bite, she leaned over the table and kissed him._

_"Thanks, love."_

_He chuckled, "No, thank you, Cagali..."_

She did not really realize she had been asleep till she opened her eyes. Sometimes she slept with her eyes open, with made them sore and bloodshot but at least she was alert. Most of the time, she was just sit on the bottom of the cell, and watch the gaurds past by. It did not really feel like a year had past, but somehow it had, and she was still alive.

The drugs they had used on her had wore off long ago, and her head was throbbing. In a way, she really did not retalliate too much to the drugs because they would get rid of her headaches that she would get from the lack of air ventillation in the underground prison. She was never worried about telling them information, right now, she did not really know anything current about Orb. Athrun was a genius, and honestly, she never expected him to be this apt at running a country.

No offense to him, but Athrun was a little stubborn when it came to trying to be outspoken.

The gaurds stopped in front of her cell.

"Hime!" they snapped, "The Chairman requests your presence."

"I'm sure he does."

* * *

Earlier that week he had come to visit her, and at the time, she had been barely alert. After one of the 'sessions' of them trying to get tactical information out of her and yeilding no progess, she spent another hour listening to Chairman Trent's rants. Was that how he planned to finally kill her? Bore her to death? 

No matter how they hurt her, no matter what they did...there was something that hurt more then any torture they could inflict on her.

A few weeks ago, while in transport, she managed to catch a glimpse of Athrun on the news. It was accidental, since she had always been kept under lock and key, but she managed to see it threw the barred window on the van she was in.

His eyes looked blank and sad.

Cagali remembered that look on his face. The look that he had when she first met him in that cave, trying to shoulder the burdens of his mother's death, and trying to fight his best friend. His eyes were tired and sad, and frustrated. She also remembered crying herself to sleep that night, thinking that nothing they could do would hurt her as much as the pain she got from seeing Athrun on the tv that day.

Walking down the hallway, bound, and escorted by four gaurds. Back when she was first brought to the complex, she was always trouble for the gaurds, and so by this time they had learned not to take her lightly. As she past the windows, the sunlight spilled through and warmed her skin as she walked by.

Sunlight. That was something she missed.

* * *

_He ran his fingers threw her hair, kissing her lips. They felt soft to the touch, as did the rest of her skin. Taking her hair down, he took off her glasses and set them on the side table._

_"What are you doing?" she whispered as he trialed his lips down her neck to her collarbone._

_"I want to see you." he whispered._

_"See me?" she smiled._

_"You're beautiful, I want to enjoy it." he said, feeling her arms wrap around his neck. She could feel his warm breath on her bare skin. Running her hands through his hair, the blonde hair mixed with the red spread around them. _

_"Rey..." she whispered into his ear._

_"What is it?" he murmured back, brushing his lips to hers, barely giving her a chance to speak. He just wanted to stare at her forever, just memorize how she looked in his mind so that he would never forget. _

_"Rey, I love you-"_

Rey shot up with a start.

His eyes were wide, and he was breathing as if he had been running a race. Letting his head hang foreward slightly, he closed his eyes. Not again.

It was still dark out.

He pulled back the sheets, and sat at the edge of the bed. Truth be told, he was still sleeping in the formor-storage-room that had been coverted into his own personal quarters. He liked his own room, and at this point, was glad for it. Glancing at the clock, it said 1 am. He had only been sleeping for an hour.

Slipping on his uniform slacks, he decided to head over to the shower.

* * *

Walking down the hallway, his hands shoved in his pockets, he began to completely take in his surroundings. The ship was quiet at night, most people were asleep. Walking past the open door to the OS workroom, Ezekiel had fallen asleep, his back against the tank with the laptop in his lap, auser manual was drapped across his chest. Vana had sunk to the end of the tank, her back resting against his on the other side of the glass. It was clear that she was fast asleep as well. Rey could not help but smile. 

Ralph was asleep, and the docking bay was empty, the lights turned off. Tommorrow they were docking at Orb, so everything was cleaned up and organized.

Turning down one more corner towards the showers, he stopped as a red-haired girl stepped out of the girl's showers. Wearing a robe over her clothes, drying her hair.

* * *

Suzuka stepped out of the showers, staring at herself in the mirror. 

What is wrong with you, girl?

The other day in her office, she could still remember how it felt when he grabbed ahold of her. At the time she had been so shocked she had simply pushed him, trying to get away. In the last few years, she had never allowed herself anything, she could not afford it.

But now, her situation was different. No more running, no more pretending.

Rey had turned out completely different then she had originally pictured. He was kind, polite, and intelligent. Not to mention strong and powerful. She was attached to him. Although, maybe she was already attached to him before she had officially met him that day in the lab.

She put a robe over her clothes, and put on her glasses, drying her hair.

She was interested in him.

* * *

Opening the door to the girl's locker room, she stopped. Rey was standing there, his hands shoved in his pockets. His hair was still braided from when he was sleeping.

"Captain." he nodded.

_Oh god...there she is..._

"Rey." she smiled, "What are you doing up this late?"

"Taking a shower." he replied absently, and then shook his head, "...I mean, I couldn't sleep. So I decided to take a shower."

"It's something to do, I guess." she said, "Well, don't stay up too late. Lord Zala is still trying to figure out what to do with you."

Rey sighed, "I figured."

They stood there a moment, staring at each other.

"Well, good night." Suzuka nodded and headed towards her room.

"Um...Suzuka-san?"

She stopped, and looked at him. He had an alarmed look on his face a moment, and then walked up to her.

"What...is it? Is something wrong?"

Rey stared at her a moment, and then she watched as he lifted a hand, running his figures through her long hair. He pulled a piece of red locks, and touched it between his fingers. She had such soft hair, and he could still smell the shampoo.

"Rey?" she was staring at him. There was a faint blush in her cheeks. _What was he doing?_

"I..." he frowned, "I like your hair."

"Rey, are you sure there isn't something-" her eyes grew wide, "Wait...what?"

She froze.

He reached foreward, his hand sliding over her face, and she felt his lips calmy brush over hers. Finally touching his hands to her face, he kissed her lips. Feeling her melt in his arms, her eyes closing, he suddenly came back to his senses.

_What the hell are you doing?_

Rey stepped away from her, his eyes wide in alarm.

"Rey?" she stared at him, "Rey, what-"

He turned around and promptly headed towards the locker room.

"I'm sorry..." he muttered to her as he shut the door.

He leaned against the door, sinking to the floor.

He has just kissed her. What the hell was he thinking?

* * *

_I really wanted to do a ReyxSuzuka scene. Looking at the chapter, I realized this is 13 and then I thought that maybe this is the right time to start developing the story a little more. Shinn and Luna will be in the next one, and plans to rescue Cagali will finally start in motion, and Dearka will make another appearenceso that is something to look foreward._

_Review of you can!_

_Arigato_

_Lilith_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello all! There's probably 2 or so chapters left till part 2. Thanks for readings, review if you can. I got slightly off on which chapters were which, so all of you who were hoping to see Luna and Shinn, I apologize. I added this chapter because I though there was a bug chunk missing, and then I had to rewrite a bunch because the story didn't make sense. Gomen for my spacey brain. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny._

* * *

He had not slept at all. 

Standing in his room, he was silently buttoning his collar. His hair was pulled back, bound at the base of his neck. Even though he was working on about 2 hours of restless sleep, if even that much, he felt awake. It might have been more or less the nervousness that seemed to consume him.

Why did he do it? Why did he not stop himself in time?

Truthfully, Rey had never kissed a girl before, but kissing girls was not what bothered him. In a half and hour he would have to face her again, and hopefully, he would not die of utter shame. He was embaressed that he had done something to completely unplanned and...out of character.

What was happening to him? He was getting soft. This life that he was beginning to get to attached to was starting to draw him in.Rey liked being on this ship with all these creative, strange people. He liked simplicity.

He liked being near her...

Rey shook his head again, "No." he said outloud.

After a few moments, he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like a solider again. Taking in a deep breath, he slowly let it out.

* * *

Ezekiel stood in the launch bay, he yawned. The yelped slightly, almost toppling over as someone thumped him hard on the back. 

"You know kid, night is for _sleeping_." Ralph said.

"I know." Ezekiel said, "I just...had a lot of work that's all..."

"You know, you're not the only one that can maintain Vana's OS system. Rey, or myself, or Virgil can-"

"No. I have to do it." the young man shook his head, "I know that system in and out. If something were to go wrong, I would have to fix it."

Ralph was smirking evily at him.

"What the hell is that look for?" Reiah walked over to them, her hands on her hips.

"Wittle Ekkie has a crush on-"

"SHUT UP!" Ezekiel bellowed, grabbing his collar, his voice dropped to a whisper, "Do you want her to hear us you dumbass?"

Tess stared at both of them, and sighed.

"Both of you are either clinicly insane or just plain crazy."

"I think it's both." Virgil was suddenly behind her, scratching his head.

She jumped, she never liked that. Virgil was always sneaking up on her.

"Brooks, what have I told you about sneaking up on me?" she glarred.

"Huh?" he gave her a puzzled look, "I keep telling you, I don't sneak up..."

Rey walked into the strange scene in the cargo bay. There were other petty officers and crewmen around, and he spotted the bridgecrew off to the side. He walked slowly over to them.

"Yo, mate." Virgil looked at the blonde pilot, "What's up with you? You look like hell."

"I...didn't sleep well." Rey sighed, "I don't really know why." he lied.

"Well, we're on the mainland. It'll be nice to get a little shoreleave and get home." Tess smiled, "Mama will probably cook me a whole feast."

"I plan on sleeping." Ezekiel said.

"You'd better go home this time." Ralph said, "You're not sneaking back on the ship this time. I am NOT coming to 30 miles from the mainland to bail you out of the brig next time."

"Vana has to be here all by herself. What did you expect?"

"Dude, just admit you like her." Virgil made a face at him.

Ezekiel blushed, "We're just friends..." he said a little too quietly.

Rey watched them bicker and argue. Suddenly, the door opened, and Suzuka and Cedric marched into the launch bay. Everyone instantly was standing at attention. Thankfully, Rey was not standing in the front.

"I have received orders from HQ." Suzuka smiled, "I want everyone to proceed outside. Lord Zala would like a few words with us. But first, I would just like to thank everyone for a wonderful job. I'm honored to be working with all of you, and I know that we have the potential to do even better. Dismissed!"

Everyone scattered around the launchbay, heading outside.

Rey walked towards the exit, following Ralph and the others. As he walked past Suzuka, he was only a foot away from her. She did not even look at him. She was acting like it was any other day. Did it not bother her at all that he was there? Maybe it did not matter.

Unfortunatly, his hopes were let down.

"Mr. Za Burrel." Suzuka turned around, "Please come with me. Commander Helms, will you please go ahead and make sure that everything is coordinated. Mr. Za Burrel and I have to go straight to the palace and meet with Lord Zala."

"Of course." he said, saluting.

As he left, Rey suddenly felt all alone. She lowered her hand, and suddenly turned to face to him.

"This way."

He nodded and followed her. They walked in silence down the hallway towards the exit of the battleship. As he stepped into the open, it was like he felt energized again. Natural, warm, bright sunlight filled his eyes. At first they stung, and then Suzuka took out a pair of sunglasses and handed them to him.

"The sun may seem a little sensitive on your eyes. This is your first time in natural sunlight, your eyes will need a little time to adjust."

He put them on, and climbed into the car with her. They drove down the street, the wind blew threw his hair as they drove down the street. Rey looked at the sea. He could smell the salty air, hear the birds...and he found himself that he was somewhat glad that he was not dead.

"Rey?"

He jumped slightly, her voice bringing him out of his thoughts.

"About last night-"

"It was my fault." he spoke quickly, "I...I shouldn't have done it. I didn't mean to embarress you like I did. I apologize."

There was silence for a while. He could feel the seconds tick by as he waited for her to stay something. She kept her eyes on the road.

Anything. He wanted her to say _anything_.

"You don't need to apologize for anything, Rey." she was smiling.

He felt his heart skip a beat. _What?_

She felt like she was babbeling. But, honestly, she did not mind it at all. Rey had kissed her, and she did not care. In fact, she found herself thinking about it a lot. A lot more then she was used to thinking about those sorts of things. After spending the entire night running the whole experience over in her head, she found that she rather liked it.

Because she liked him.

"I..." she was blushing now. She was sure of it. Glancing slightly at him, she said nervously, "...I didn't really mind."

Rey stared at her, his eyes wide, sure that he was gapping at her like an idiot.

Suzuka smiled brightly at him. It was a priceless look on his face, but in a way, she sort of expected it, she then giggled. Rey chuckled, he found the whole situation as hilarious as she did.

They both burst out laughing.

He then felt like a complete, utter moron for worrying so much.

* * *

They stopped in front of the Orb palace. It served as an administration building, a military complex, a research center, as well as a residence. Rey stepped out of the jeep, following Suzuka up the stairs towards the large palace. The gaurds saluted to them as they walked up the stairs. She entered through the front entry, and they were greeted by a maid. 

"Good after noon, Miss Kiriyuhi. I take it you are here for your meeting with Lord Zala."

"I am." she nodded.

"Alright, this way."

They walked down the velvet, carpeted hallway, and into a large study. Rey took a moment to survey his former commander.

Athrun was sitting at the desk, going through the paperwork. He looked ragged, overworked, and tired. He was older looking, not oldish, but older. The Justice pilot looked up at them and motioned for the doors to close, which they did.

"Captain Kiriyuhi. I am glad that you have returned safely." Athrun stood up, shaking her hand after she saluted him.

"I am glad to be back. It's been a long two years." she smiled, looking at Rey, "May I introduce the newest member of my crew, Rey Za Burrel."

Athrun looked at Rey. Walking over to the young man, Athrun seemed slightly shocked as Rey saluted him. Not in the way the Orb military was taught, but as if they were in ZAFT.

"It's good to see you again, Commander."

Athrun smiled, and nodded, "It's good to see you Rey. I know two people who would be very happy to know that you're alive. I still haven't alerted Shinn and Lunamaria that you would be returning. I thought you might want to surprise them."

Rey smirked, Athrun-san was still his cunning self.

"You both have had a tiring journey back. I need to go have a chat with the Voltaire before I greet your crew." he said, "Rey, Captain..."

He turned to leave with Rey stopped him.

"Athrun-san!"

Athrun looked at him.

"What's going to happen to me?"

"I'm still thinking Rey." Athrun said, "For now, just rest with the Kamaitachi crew. We'll discuss it in the morning."

* * *

Yzak lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Shiho had left to get cleaned up. Hearing the door open, Yzak frowned. 

"You were always such a sneaky bastard, Zala." he said, "Did you actually inform the gaurds of your visit this time, or did you break the security systems for old time's sake?"

Athrun smiled slightly, "You know me too well."

Athrun walked into the darkened room and sat next to Yzak.

"Yzak."

There was silence a moment, and then Yzak opened his mouth to speak.

"Athrun..." he said. He only called Athrun by his name if he was serious about something, "Dearka...he's dead-"

"Dearka is alive."

* * *

_Okay, I know this is an early update, but I had a little extra time this weekand to get it done. No big papers, so the next update might be wednesday. Don't hold it too me though. Currently, I have severe eye strain in my right eye, so don't be surprised if it's a little late. Thank you for being patient._

_Arigato_

_Lilith_


	15. Chapter 15

_I am seriously lacking in motivation for proofreading lately. I love writing, but I hate the proofreading part. I apologize for any mistakes, I was half asleep and had one to many things on my mind. Homework, fic, homework, work, spring break in 2 weeks, DDR, homework, work...the usuall._

_Thanks for reading. Pleasereview!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny (if I did, Iprobably would be really rich and would be able to pay off my student loans)_

* * *

"How is he Ellanor?" Miriallia asked.

Doctor Ellanor Frakes pulled back the bandages on his eye, and sighed, moving down to inspect his ribs. He had shattered one of his ribs on the right sid, and the first night he had gone into surgery to have it fixed. His hand was getting better, but was still heavily bandaged.

"He's better, but still wounded." she said, "He is a Coordinator though, right?"

Miriallia nodded.

"Fast healing, that's something I wish all my patients had." she leaned over, "Mr. Elthman, can you hear me!" she called.

"Please don't shout. My ears are just fine." Dearka winced.

"Ooh, sorry." the middle-age woman smiled, "You'll be all better in no time. Rest well, don't bother Mir too much."

"Yes, mame, thank you."

"No thanks needed." she smiled, "It's been a while since I had such a good-looking patient. I'm jealous for Miriallia, you're quite the looker."

Dearka blushed, "Oh...I don't think I'm that great..."

"Well-" Ellanor patted him on the shoulder, "-rest well, Elthman. Mirillia, come with me."

She nodded and followed the woman to the door.

"Let him up if he wants to get up. Surprisingly enough, his legs are just fine so he should get a little exercise. Too much more time on your cooking and he'll get fat."

Miriallia laughed, "Thanks for your help."

"No prob. Call me if you need anything." she left.

Miriallia turned. Dearka was already up. He reached for the shirt on the chair.

"Here, let me." she smiled, taking the white shirt, she helped him into it, buttoning it down his chest.

"So where are we exactly?"

"On the east asian continent, in a refugee camp. I've been hiding out here doing my photo shoots." she said, "When we head back to Orb in two weeks, we'll take you with us. You're unit will probably be happy to have you back. Don't worry, one of my assisstents sent word to Orb that we recovered you."

"Yeah?" he then sighed, "Two weeks? Yzak is going to kill me..."

"How about a tour? You feel up to to it?"

"Sure." he nodded, getting up.

* * *

They strolled through the small town, watching the children playing and the people working. Dearka smiled to himself, he loved simple life. If he had his way, he would drop everything right now and leave ZAFT to be a farmer or something. He then chuckled to himself.

"What?" Mir smiled.

"Oh, nothing." he shook his head, "So is this ZAFT or OMNI territory?"

"Neutral." she said, "Techinically Orb, but both sides use this area for a camp. Say, are you hungry?"

Dearka watched her, for a second he did not say anything. It was hard, standing there with her, walking around, and not being able to do anything about it. He loved her more then anything, but if he told her, she would just do the same thing she always did.

She would run away.

He was exhausted. Too exhausted from running after her, and he did not have much energy left any more.

"Yeah, I guess that I am."

Dearka watched her walk ahead of him, looking up at the sky. He smiled a sad smile. Part of him wished that he had not met her here, that he really did die in the mobile suit instead of being rescued. He had already tried to set this part of his past behind him.

Miriallia smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks for coming on a walk with me, Dearka."

_Oh god_...he thought to himself..._this girl has cursed me_...

* * *

Rey lay on his back in the darkened room, staring at the ceiling. It would be the third day that he had been in Orb. A few things had been resolved, but there were still other things on his mind.

Athrun had decided that Rey would stay on the Kamaitachi, and that they would take over the Special Ops force. In 2 weeks they would launch back into space to join the Eternal in retrieving the Orb princess. The Kamaitachi would also be transporting General Yamato and his Strike Freedom, as well as the young captain of the Eternal, Lacus Clyne. Rey, personally, had never met the real Lacus Clyne. He never really felt as interested in her as other people were.

His mind strayed back to the discussion Athrun had with him briefly that afternoon. Orb had sent news to Shinn and Luna that Rey was alive, and Rey would go to meet Shinn and Lunamaria tommorrow. He really was not quite sure how he was going to go about it. It would be a surprise to them. Luna would probably burst into tears and cry all over him, while Shin would berate him for dying and upsetting Lunamaria. He loved his friends like they were his brother and sister, but that did not mean they were not predictable.

It was dark outside.

Rey sat up, slipping on a shirt. He had only been dressed in a pair of pajama pants and was trying to work up the motivation to go to bed, but there was just to much on his mind. Then, he remembered something he remembered seeing as he entered into the mansion.

There was a piano in the 2nd floor palor.

Grabbing his robe, he walked quietly down the hallway. Everyone else was asleep, and not wanting to wake anyone, he was glad that 2nd floor palor did not have any residential areas on it. Opening the french doors to the palor, he sat gingerly down at the piano, and began to play.

* * *

Suzuka opened her eyes.

The soft, haunting melody was floating into her ears from the floor below. As tired as she was, she could not help but be intranced by it. Sliding out of bed, she left her room.

* * *

Rey continued to play. There were a few things he was glad that he could still remember from when Twlight re-cloned him. Playing the piano was probably at the top of the list. It was something he could do that not many other people could, and something that belonged to him.

He looked up briefly to see the red-haired girl standing in the doorway, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"I apologize if I woke you." he spoke, not pausing a second in his playing, "I-"

"It's alright." Suzuka smiled, "I'm enjoying it. Don't stop."

He nodded and looked back at the keys. Hearing his fingers flying across the keys, Suzuka walked into the room and sat on the floor, her back against the piano bench he was sitting on. He tensed slightly as she leaned her head against his back, completely entranced by the melodic tune he was playing.

"Suzuka-san?" he said, glad that he had his back to her. His cheeks were bright red.

No reply.

"Suzuka?"

She had fallen asleep. Rey smiled, it was much later then he had noticed. He closed the piano, and stood up, walking around to the sleeping girl. He could not leave her on the floor.

Gathering up the blanket around her, he gently picked her up in his arms. She was feather light as he carried her out of the room, shutting the doors with his foot. He walked up the stairs, seeing the open door to one of the guest rooms, he assumed it was hers, seeing her uniform drapped on the sofa across from the bed. He entered her room, and closed the door with his foot.

Setting her in the bed, he pulled the covers around her. His face was just inches away from hers. She groaned, opening her eyes slightly.

"I was...listening to that..."

"It is late, Suzuka-san." he said, "You need sleep."

"So do you."

"I'm going to bed."

"Good."

He stared at her a moment, and as he was about to turn away, he felt her hands lay on the sides of his face, her fingers running threw his blonde hair.

"Rey?"

"Y...Yes?" he whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed, and holding himself over her with his arms to keep from falling on her.

She kissed his lips. For second he did not think she had actully done it until he felt her kiss him once more. He was not aware for how long they had held it till he pulled away far enough to speak to her.

"Suzuka-san..."

"Suzuka is fine, Rey." she murmured, "Stay."

"What?"

She smiled up at his wide eyes. Letting him up, he sat on the edge of the bed a moment, and then she watched as he stood up, taking off his robe and drapping it on the sofa. Leaving his slippers on the other side of the bed, he climbed in on the other side. Laying on his side, he stared at her in her darkness. Her green eyes seemed to glow in the dark.

"Now we're even." she smiled.

He blushed as she rolled over and curled up in his arms, she promptly fell asleep. Rey stared at her as they lay there, not sure how long he stared at her before he drifted off himself.

* * *

"SHINN! GET YOUR BUTT UP NOW!"

Shinn made a face, and groaned as the door opened. Lunamaria stood in the hallway, still in her pajamas, staring at the messy black hair sticking out of their bed. She walked across the room, and hopped in the empty spot next to him.

"Shinn, you have work in three hours."

"Good. That means another two and half hours of sleep."

"You lazy...get up now." she said, "You promised to drive me to work today."

"Promise nothin..." he murmured, "...sleep must..."

"That's what you get for staying up so late." she pouted, "You're always too tired."

Shinn pushed the covers off, flinching slightly at the bright sunlight coming into the room. The bright-eyed girl smiled down at him as he stared back up at her. He could not help but grin. Shinn could never deny the fact that he never grew tired waking up to a beautiful woman every morning.

"Breakfest?"

"It's ready." she said, "Come down and eat, hm?"

"Ah."

She got up and bounded out of the room. Lunamaria was a morning person. Shinn was not.

He dragged out of bed, pulling off all his clothes, he stepped in the shower. Getting out and dressed again, he walked down the stairs. Lunamaria was standing at the stove finishing their breakfest, humming softly to herself. Shinn walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Good morning, love." she said, "Sleep well?"

"Splendidly."

She titled her head back and kissed him, then reached over to the plate on the counter and shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Caridad-san called yesterday. She wants us to eat dinner with them after work."

"Ah, Luna..."

"I told them yes." she said, "Just because the children hang all over you, that is not a reason to not visit those people. They have been very kind to us."

"Yeah, yeah." it was the same old discussion as he munched on the bacon in mouth.

"Shinn..."

"Yes, we'll go. I can't pass up those meals."

"That better not be a comment about how I cook."

"I think you cook fine."

"Fine, huh?" she smirked at him.

Shinn chuckled, "It gets better every time. I'm used to-"

"SHINN!"

He laughed, running out of the kitchen as she tried to kick him. The phone rang, and Lunamaria turned off the stove, walking around the table to the phone.

"Luna here." she spoke.

"Ah, Lunamaria, long time no see."

"Athurn-san." Luna smiled, "Are you coming to Caridad-san's beachouse tonight for dinner?"

"I am." he said, "There will be two new guests."

"New guests?"

There was a silence on the phone. Lunamaria heard Athrun's words, but she was too shocked to answer back.

"Luna?" Shinn looked at her around the corner. After so many years of being together, they could read each other's minds. Shinn could sense when something was wrong with her. Seeing the tears in her eyes as she spoke a few quiet words and then hung up the phone, he was alarmed, "Luna? What's wrong, what-"

"Shinn...that was Athrun-san."

"Yeah?" Shinn frowned, "What did he say?"

She looked up at him, silent for a moment, she said,

"Rey is alive, and he's in Orb."

* * *

_Yay! Another chapter done. Thanks for being so patient as I get my life in order. Now I think I'm going to return to downloading Victorian Romance Emma comics and falling asleep on my keyboard. For some reason I always see Dearka as Mr. Darcy from Pride and Prejudice and Miriallia as Elizabeth Bennett._

_Must study for test..._

_Arigato_

_Lilith_


	16. Chapter 16

_There are only two chapters of thispart left, and then I will start Part 2 over spring break (next week). I have mid-terms all this week and won't have time to write so I wrote the last 2 chapters over the weekand to tie you over for a while. Eternity Rising: Return of Triumph will have all the same characters, and continue all the same ideas. I'm just starting to brainstorm ideas now, so if anyone has any preferences or suggestions, they would be gladly welcomed. _

_Enjoy the 2 chapters. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny_

* * *

Trent sat at his desk, the report sitting in front of him, reading the destruction of Yuri Honoka's ship, and the escape of the Kamaitachi and the Voltaire. Orb once again had beat him. However, this time, they had also run off with his prized weapon. 

Rey Za Burrel.

Twilight was working around the clock to try and retrieve Za Burrel, but leads were beginning to fail them.

Cagali stood alone in his office. Still wearing the dirty, off-white prison clothes. Her hands were cuffed behind her back, and her blonde hair was still wild as ever. Some parts of it were as dirty as her clothes, and there was a gash on her forehead from that morning's little interrogations session with Doctor Hersh. The blood had run down her face to her neck, and now had dried to her skin. As she stood there in the silence, she glanced over at the patch of shadows in the office.

There was quiet a powerful, ominous presence in the room that was not her or the Chairman. It gave her the chills.

"You're little soliders are putting up quite a fight, hime."

"That's their job."

She jumped as he slammed his fist into his desk. After a few moments, he seemed to calm. Standing up, he walked over to her, staring right into her eyes.

"They call you the Goddess of Triumph." he said, "But I will not let you win this time."

She said nothing.

Trent turned away from her, looking through the window at the people below.

"Do you see all those people, hime?" he said, "All those people below, working, living, socializing...it's all because I have made the PLANTS a safe place."

"By killing all the Naturals on Aprilius One?" she snapped.

Trent smirked, "Not all, there's one left."

She paled slightly.

"You're husband is quite the resourceful bastard." he said, "I think it's time that I put a stop to his little rebellion."

"Athrun would never loose to someone like yo-"

He grabbed her neck, slamming her against the wall.

"He already has once. You're proof of that, hime." he said, "I will take great pride marching on your country. Destroying every single damn Natural I find."

"Athrun would never allow that. He would rather die first." she frowned, "I would rather die first."

"Maybe that could be arranged." he said.

The doors slid open and he threw her at the gaurds.

"Take her back to her cell. I'm finished with her."

"Aye sir."

Before they dragged her out of earshot, she turned to him, "If you prefer private conversations, Chairman Trent, you should have tighter security around your office."

Leaving the room, he sat back at his desk. Leafing through the report, he sighed. This was the best time as any to take over that eyesore in space.

Trent glanced to the side as he heard a shift across the carpet.

"How long have you been there?" he asked.

"A while." the deep voice spoke, "She's right, maybe you should raise sercuity."

"It wouldn't do any good if you're invovled." Trent said, "What is your opinion?"

The pitch-dark shadows revealed a pair of vibrant, green eyes staring back at the Chairman. They were blank, emotionless, merciless...the young man did not have any emotions at all. As he stepped out of the shadows, he stared at the chairman.

"She's strong willed, spirited." he murmured, "Gorgeous, in shape, beautiful hair, perfect skin. I can see why they call her a goddess...it's a shame she's married. Half the men on PLANT and earth would be after her."

"I was not talking about the princess, I was talking about the situation."

The young man had short red hair that was neatly combed. He wore a red, ZAFT elite uniform, a pair of FAITH wings on his shoulder. Chairman Trent was quite aware that the boy could kill him in an instant, and the only reason why he stuck around was that Trent kept him entertained.

"I believe that it is the best time to begin the invasion. Zala will come for his bride soon, but if we match them, they will be split on two fronts." the red-haired solider spoke, "The Eternal is still hidden, and will most likely spring forth once we begin."

"I was counting on that." Trent spoke, "Lacus Clyne is still on earth, that I am certain of that. Without it's commander, the Eternal will be nothing to defeat."

"I suppose."

"Concentrate on the ground forces for now. I will have the orders sent to you. You will begin on the east asian coast, and work your way to Carpentaria. From there, you will head to the Pacific." Trent said, "I want you to capture Orb."

"Done."

Trent smiled as the boy walked towards the door.

"Good luck." the chairman chuckled, "Katsuya Kiriyuhi."

* * *

Shinn had never felt so nervous and anxieous in his entire life. 

They drove down the beach side road towards Caridad Yamato's house. Lunamaria had been quite for a while. She looked out into the great distance over the ocean, and did not even realize when Shinn stopped the car.

"Luna?"

She looked up at him, they were there.

Stepping out of the car, the door opened, and Lacus smiled at them.

"Welcome back Shinn-san, Lunamaria-san."

"Thank you for inviting us." Luna smiled, "We could never pass up a chance for Caridad-san's cooking."

Lacus chuckled, "I know what you mean. Come in, come in."

The two stepped into the front entry. Kira was sitting on the couch. Shinn let out a relaxed sigh. The children were all in bed, he was safe from being attacked this time.

"Ah, Shinn." Kira stood.

"Would you mind taking him out back, Kira?" Lacus smiled, "I want to introduce Luna to Suzuka-san."

"Alright."

* * *

The two boys walked down the path towards the ocean. Shinn was quiet a moment. 

"I talked with him for the first time." Kira said.

"And?"

Kira smiled saddly, "He speaks very well."

Shinn nodded.

As the trees cleared, Shinn froze.

There was a tall, young man standing on the edge of the beach. His long blonde hair blew in the wind. He was taller, and there was a different air about him. It was not as intense as before, but more relaxed an calm.

"R...Rey?"

The blonde boy jumped slightly, and then turned around. Looking straight at Shinn, he frowned.

Rey had a knew understanding of Shinn now. To have everything he ever wanted or loved ripped from him. He had lost everything at the Requiem War, most of it taken away by his own hand. Rey wanted to tell him and Luna everything. Tell them he was so sorry for being selfish. For tearing Lunamaria's hopes from her and driving Shinn close to insanity. Rey's hand tightened as he looked intohis best friend's eyes, the pain was still there.

"Is that...you?" Shinn walked towards him.

"REY?" a voice screamed.

Luna stood at the path in the trees, Suzuka walking with her. There were tears pouring down Lunamaria's face as she ran towards the two boys, stopping next to Shinn. She grabbed Shinn's arm to keep herself from sinking to the ground.

"Rey." she sniffed, "Rey, you're alive? What happend to you! We were worried sick! They told us you died on the Messiah. What happend there? Why didn't you-"

Shinn and Lunamaria watched as Rey walked foreward, throwing his arms around them both.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, "I'm sorry for everything I did. I don't expect forgiveness, but please, just know that I'm...I..."

To their surprise, he burst into tears himself. Everything came back to him. The wars, endless fighting, shooting his own serrogate father and his beloved mother...it was so much for his mind to handle that he simply collapsed.

They sat on the beach, Rey lay on Luna's lap, his face pressed into her skirt.

Suzuka stood next to Kira, looking saddly at the beach.

"General-"

"Everyone here has pain, Captain." he said, "Rey has finally realized his. Maybe now he can finally be who he wants to be, and maybe...realize his own potential one of these days."

She looked at Kira.

"Rey doesn't need any more stress in his life." she whispered, "He needs to settle somewhere and live a normal life. I...I'm worried about him."

"There is one thing that he needs." he said, "One thing that he needs help with. Without it, he will never master his own skills, or will he be at peace."

"And what is that, General?"

"Love."

* * *

They sat at the dinner table. After Rey talked with Luna and Shinn, telling them the whole story, all three seemed pretty content. Suzuka sat next to Rey, silently sipping her glass of water. 

"So..." Shinn smirked at Rey, whispering quiet enough for only Rey to hear, "...have you gotten together with the Suzuka-san yet?"

Rey almost choked.

"Shinn!" Rey snapped at him.

"What?" Shinn tried to look innocent, "I've seen the way you've been looking at her. You like her. You could never hide things from me, you know."

Rey looked shy a moment, a slight blush in his cheeks, "I...I don't really know."

"Know, what?"

"We..." Rey sighed, "...I don't know what we are."

"Ah!" Shinn beamed, "So you DO like her?"

Rey smirked at him. Lunamaria made a face as the two boys chuckled.

"So immature."

* * *

Athrun passed the files around the room. 

"This is our mission." Athrun said, "I faxed the mission plans to Mwu and Murrue Flaga not to long ago, they will be assissting us as well. The Eternal is prepared for orders. Captain DaCosta has been sending me diligent reports."

"Martin was always good at that sort of thing." Lacus beamed, "I'm glad Commander Bartfeild and I finally gave him the command."

"Well, with Meyrin with him, things are getting done a lot faster." Kira smiled, "The girl is quite skilled."

"Of course she is, she's my sister." Lunamaria folded her arms.

"Thanks to contacts Orb has in Twilight, Cagali is usually kept on the Mendell Base. We will make an assult on two fronts. The Kamaitachi, Eternal, and Archangel will be more then enough. Because this will be the aniversary of Junius 7, most of the forces will be at the memorial. Well will have an easier time commencing an assult. All three ships will be stocked with mobile suits, Captain Kiriyuhi, this is just for this mission. I have given you a list of all the pilots that will be assigned to your unit for now." Athrun spoke.

"Aye, sir." she nodded.

"Review the plans." he said.

"What about ground troops?" Shinn asked, "Knowing that all three attack ships are gone from Orb, will Twilight not take this oppurtunity to attack earth?"

"They might." Athrun said, "Eternity it prepared for that. Thanks to Yzak's arrival, he's been appointed of all the functions concerning ground troops. The Voltaire is perfectly equiped to handle the ground troops, so he and I are taking care of everying there. For now, I have placed Murrue-san and Lacus in charge of the space regime."

"We will do our best." Lacus nodded at him.

There was suddenly silence in the room.

"I know that we can do this." Athrun said.

"It's not a point of whether we CAN or not." Rey frowned, standing in the room, leaning against the wall, "It's a point...that we MUST do this."

* * *

Suzuka sat on the porch, reviewing the roster. Former OMNI elites, ZAFT elites...but there was one name she stopped on. A young, 17 year old Natural. One that she knew very well, from a long time ago. Maybe even a past life, if you could call it that. 

_June Van-hild Romanheim_

"June-chan?" she stared at the name.

It was a long time since she had seen this girl. Suzuka had not seen her since...since the last time she saw Katsuya.

Instantly, at the memory of the name, she felt herself tense up. Feeling the emotions starting to swollow her. Her mind had completely shut those years out of her life, and she had refused to remember them for a while. She was certain she was about to break when someone knocked on the french doors from inside.

"Suzuka?" Rey opened one of the doors, "You should rest. There is a lot to do tommorrow."

She was quiet.

"Are you alright?" he walked up to her.

"Yes." she said shakily, "Yes, I'm alright, Rey."

* * *

_Right now, I'm doing character designs of all the characters. Once I get them all done, they will be posted on my LiveJournal. I'll post links and update everyone once they are done. Then you can all see what the non-cannon characters look like. I'm also desgining a SuzukaxRey desktop wallpaper, but it will take a while. _

_Arigato_

_Lilith_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi all! I can't believe this story ended up this long. After mid-terms week I should read it over again and see how it finally sounds. I can't wait for spring break next week because spring break week means Anime Detour! Detour is the anime con in Minnesota which I get to go to this year. Yay!_

_This is the last chapter of Eternity Rising, part 1. Part 2 will be up soon. Thanks again to everyone who has been reading and review my fic on a weekly basis, I really have a great time reading everyone's review. I hope you all keep on reading!_

_Eternity Rising: Return of Triumph will be released March 21st_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny_

_

* * *

_She stared at him as he packed his things. 

"So." she said.

"So." he sat on the bed, looking up at her.

"How much time till your unit is here?"

"Yzak said about ten minutes. I should probably head down to the launch bay."

"Probably. Want me to walk with you?"

"Sure."

They walked down the halls of the Archangel. Dearka chuckled out loud.

"What?"

"When I started out, I hated this ship." he said, "It was the bane of my exsistence. Now, it feels like home."

"So, what is going to happen to you?"

Dearka shrugged, "It's a long story."

"We've got time."

"I was supposed to be executed."

Miriallia stopped, staring at him in complete shock.

"Wh...What?"

Dearka put his hands in his pockets.

"It's not that big of a deal now."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" she shrieked at him, "They're going to execute you!"

"Not anymore." he said, "I'm just getting demoted now. Yzak talked to them and shit, and now I'm bailed out."

"That's not the point!" she yelled, "Why would you defect from ZAFT if you knew they were going to want to execute you!"

"It was worth it." he smiled, "I would do it all over again."

"You-" she pointed a finger at him, "-you are a stubborn idiot."

"I know." he grinned at her.

She sighed in defeat.

"I can't believe you almost threw your life away from a bunch of people you didn't know."

"I wouldn't call it that." Dearka smirked, "It's not unheard of for men to risk their own lives to make up for wrongs they've caused for a pretty girl."

"Wh-What?" she blushed.

The tall Coordinator glanced at her. He seemed to get taller every day. Dearka was much taller then Tolle was, and much more built. Being a mobile suit piolet, he was in excellent shape, and worked out regularly. She remembered watching him in the weight room with Mwu La Flaga and Murdock right before Jachin Due. The three men would sit there and tell stories, and they would question him about training in ZAFT.

"You'd better not tell Yzak that, though. I don't wanna know what he'd do to me if he found out I ditched ZAFT for a woman."

Miriallia was speechless. She did not know what to say.

"Oh, there's something I still need to do." he said, turning to her, he bowed low, "Thank you for the hospitality, and I apolgize for my rude behavior."

Standing back up straight, he stuck out his hand.

"It's been a pleasure working with you." he said, "I only wish I could work with someone as wonderful as you in ZAFT."

She stared at him wide eyed, and shook his hand.

"Yea-"

She froze as he pulled her into his arms. His strong arms engulfed her, and she heard his bag hit the floor with a thunk.

"Thank you." he whispered, "Thank you for treating me like a human being, and not some weapon like everyone else does. For giving me a chance when no one else would...and not caring that I was a Coordiantor. "

"Dearka-"

"I wish I could stay." he said, "I would stay by your side forever if I could."

She opened her mouth to say something. Part of her felt guilty, the other part wanted him to hold her forever. She melted into his broad chest.

"Take care, babe." he said, letting go of her.

She watched him walk down the hallway.

"I'm an idiot." he whispered to himself as he stood in the launch bay. Yzak was exchanging a few words with Captain Ramius and Murdock. Dearka could tell that Murrue was putting up a strong face, but she knew that she still had duties to carry out.

But Yzak and Captain Ramius were not the main topic in his head. How could he leave Miriallia? He was never going to meet someone like her ever again.

"Dearka!"

He turned around, and spyed her. Miriallia ran up to him, looking at his face. She was slightly out of breath...had she been running around to find him?

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I..." she stepped back and bowed to him, "Thank you for everything you did."

Dearka stared at her in shock as she stood back up. She was thanking HIM?

"Dearka! Move your ass!" Yzak called, "You start duties tommorrow, MAJOR Elthman."

"Comming!" he called, and turned back to Miriallia, "Hey."

"Yeah?"

Dearka pulled her into his arms, and kissed her. He did not care if she would be upset, he could not stop himself. Yzak and Captain Ramius stared at them in shock as Dearka kissed her. He laid a hand on her face, parting her lips. Closing her eyes, she sunk into the kiss. There was some relaxing and comforting in his embrace that she had never felt before.

After a few moments, he let go of her. He did not want to, but he had too.

"Good bye." he whispered.

She watched as his arms slid off her and he turned. Disappearing onto the shuttle.

"Damn you..." she whispered to herself.

_

* * *

_

_"Why can't you come back to PLANT with me?" he asked, staring at her in shock._

_Miriallia looked out the window, and then turned to him._

_"Dearka, you and I...we're totally different people." she said, "I just don't feel right getting into a relationship right now."_

_"Miriallia, it's been 2 years." he said, "I know the times were hard. Having someone you love ripped away like that must have been unbearable. But he wouldn't want you to torture yourself like this."_

_She glarred at him, "You don't understand anything." she said, "You don't understand what it's like to be thrust into a war that you had nothing to do with and then have the person you love in front of your eyes-"_

_"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"_

_She jumped at his outburst. He marched towards her, grabbing her arms, he pinned her to the wall._

_"I joined the same ship, the same crew...allied with the same people that killed THREE of my childhood friends. I join the enemy of my people, and fought against my family, my friends, everything I believed in. I risked my life because I was following what I believed was right. Don't you DARE stand there and tell me I don't know anything."_

_Miriallia had never seen him this angry before. Dearka stepped away from her,_

_"You know, what? Forget it." he said, "I'm done wasting my time."_

_"Dearka-"_

_He slipped on his coat._

_"I was ready to give you everything I have, Miriallia." he said, "For a while, I was fine just being your rebound, but I can't stand it anymore. You may think you know everything there is to know about life...but at least you don't love someone who won't even acknowledge your presence."_

_"I-"_

_He grasped the door to her apartment, and turned to face her as he was about to leave,_

_"Good-bye Miriallia."_

_As the door shut, she closed her eyes, sinking to the floor. Pulling her legs up to her chest, she sobbed. _

_Dearka...don't go...

* * *

_

Miriallia opened her eyes, sitting up, she yawned.

It had been such a long time since she dreamed about past memories. Getting out of bed, she padded across the floor, slowly getting dressed. She tired to get up before Dearka most of the time, but it usually did not work out that way.

Opening her door, Dearka was already in the kitchen. It had been almost a week since he had started living with her. Amazingly, his wounds were healing faster then Ellanor could keep up. So in the last two days, Dearka had started helping out with the rebuilding.

"Good morning." she said, "You're up early."

"What can I say? I'm a morning person." he smiled, "I made breakfest."

"You made, what?"

He was munching on a piece of bacon, watching the television. The first few days, he had tried repairing the communication system in his Zaku to contact his unit, but after a while he found out that it was beyond repair, and gave up. Now, he would help take care of the rebuilding, and spent most of the day building make-shift houses for the refugees.

"Breakfest." he held up a piece of bacon, "Don't worry, it's good."

"I never doubted you." she took a piece, and nodded in satisfaction, taking another piece, "What are you doing today?"

"I'm going over to help repair the post office." he said, "We get to stop early for the festival."

"Festival?"

"Didn't you know? There's a festival tonight in honor of rebuilding the village. Once the post office is done, it'll be mostly fixed now." he said.

"You've done a lot of work."

"Well, techinically, I'm partically responsible." he said, "I don't feel as bad if I help out."

"It wasn't your fault." she sat across from him.

"Yeah, it was." he stood up to get something to drink.

"So, what have you been up to the last few years?" she asked, "Obviously, you're still in the military."

"Yeah." he said, "I work for Yzak, still a major. Mostly, I run missions and I'm also the weapons officer, and lead pilot."

"Sounds busy." she said.

"Not as busy as you."

She smiled, "I like the traveling. It's worth it."

"I'm glad you've been doing so well since I left."

"Yeah, I've been doing really well-"

She realized the meaning behind what he really said. Dearka picked up his coat, sticking another piece of bacon in his mouth. She really had been doing alright without him, it seemed. Never giving him a second thought since they last saw each other. Maybe she was better off without him.

"Dearka, I-"

"I'm going to be late, see ya at the fest."

She stood, "Dearka, stop!"

He froze just as he was about to open the door. Miriallia walked up to him, and he felt her rest her head in his back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to sound like that."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I missed you."

"You're lying."

She gasped, looking up at him. Dearka turned around and leaned against the back of the door. He did not look at him, his eyes sinking to the floor. It hurt him to look at her.

"Dearka, look at me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because." he frowned, still looking away.

Miriallia walked foreward and laid her hands on his face.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt you." she said, "I know that I said something harsh things. I wasn't thinking about how you would feel. I'm sorry."

"I know." he said, "But can I really hold you to your word? I don't really know you."

"I don't really know you either." she smiled, laying a hand on his cheek, "We've got time to figure it out."

Dearka stared at her a moment. She watched as a tear slid down his face from the corner of his eye. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her into his chest.

"Mir..." he said, sliding down the door to the floor. He buried his face in her hair, "Mir-"

"I know. It's okay."

Touching his forehead to hers, he was about to lean in to kiss her when they heard a scream outside as the familiar blast of a missile hitting the ground rang out. Shattering all the windows around them. Dearka wrapped his arms around Miriallia, protecting her from falling glass. He glanced out of the broken windows to see mobile suits in the distant sky, along with rising smoke.

_Oh hell..._

* * *

_I can't believe I actually stuck to a fic for this long. I'm really proud of it I hope that the next series turns out just as good._

_Thanks again to everyone who as ever written a review. A particular thanks to Wolf from the Land of Snow, Mystical Dreamz, and ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice. You guys always review right away, and have reviewed on almost every single chapter. (Hats off to Misteline for being the first to review one of my fanfics EVER)_

_Again, if anyone has any requests or suggesions for the next series, tell me. I might be able to write it in!_

_Honto ni Arigato_

_Lilith_


	18. Profiles: Kamaitachi Bridge Crew

Okay, I lied about being completely finished. I forgot to post this. Please don't stab me.

This are the profiles for the Other Characters that are important thus far. ( I know not all theother characters are here)I'll write a completely different one at the end of the 2nd Part for the new characters in that part...you get the idea. The character sketches are in progress, and it is my hope they will be up on my LiveJournal by the weekand. I HOPE.

_For some reason, my computer majorly flipped out on the formating and I couldn't figure out a way to fix it so just bare with it for now._

I hope this helps you get to know that characters a little better. The information might come in handy for the next part.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed, but these are my OCs. Bwa ha ha ha. **

* * *

Ceric Helms  
_rank_: commander, first officer**

_genetic profile_: Natural

_abilities:_ strategic operations, administration, tactical advisor, basic engineering and mobile suit operation, command

_military history_: has been in the army since he was 15. Was originally drafted into OMNI, and then defected to Orb after the war at Joshua

_age: _25

_hair:_ brown

_eyes:_ blue  
-His right eye is blind, but it's usually hidden behind his hair. He was blinded in a swordsmanship tournament when he was 9

_family: _mother, father, younger brother (Vaughn-17)

_summery:_ He's cynical, blunt, logical, and well organized. He was raised on the Austrial continent, but his parents are from England, who he has a close relationship with. Cedric has taken swordmanship since he was 5. The crew makes fun of him because he has a brotherly relationship with Suzuka since they were friends since Jachine Due. It often looks like he likes her. However, he was engaged to Frigg Meyers at one point, the captain of the Trinity. The current status of their relationship is currently unknown. He's also the eldest officer out of the Kamaitachi BRIDGE crew

**Suzuka Kiriyuhi**

_rank:_ captain

_genetic profile_: Coordinator

_abilities_: operations, administration, tactics, advanced scientific and medical training, basic engineering, command

_military history_: began military training when she was 10, as instructed by her father who was a Coronel is ZAFT. Was an officer on a ship that went down at the Battle of Orb. Defected to Orb

_age_:20 (year younger then Rey in the story)

_hair_: red

_eyes_: green

_family_: I'm not telling you yet

_summery: _When her ship when down at the Battle of Orb, she stayed with Cedric's family for a while before she decided to stay in Orb. Was an aquaintence of Cagali and Athrun, and they trust her with the most delicate missions becuase of her high success rate. She originally wanted to be a military doctor, but found that she enjoyed command as well. She was assigned to go undercover for 3 years in Twlight to moniter the project to re-clone Rey. She grew attached to him, and although she really likes him, she's afraid of relationships. She has a dark past that will be revealed eventually that was the ultimate influence to her appointment to the Twlight mission that lead to her meeting Rey

**Virgil Brooks**

_rank_: leutinant, weapons officer, cheif pilot (till Rey comes aboard)

_genetic profile_: Coordinator

_abilities_: operations, tactics, advanced weaponary, sharp shooting, advanced mobile suit operations

_military history_: in the military since he was 17. Did not become a prominant officer on a ship until Kira was wondering threw the training grounds one day and Virgil challenged him to a match in the mobile suit simulator without knowing that he was fighting Kira Yamato who took notice in his skills and began to give him better comissions

_age:_ 24

_hair:_ black

_eyes:_ brown

_family_: mother, father, brother (Joseph-20), sister (Fiona-18)

_summery_: Virgil was a rebel in his teenage years, and was frequently arrested for minor violations. However, when he was 16 he was arrested for auto theaft, and thrown into prison. After a half of year the war instenified, and he and his family agreed to let him serve the rest of his term in the war. He became a mobile suit pilot, and learned self control threw the military. Now when people meet him, he seems much more calm and collected. However, if he ever gets into a challenging fight, he has a personality (think double personalities, or Hatsuharu Sohma if you know Fruits Basket) that comes forth and is quite relentless. Virgil ended up in Orb when his mobile suit was shot down at the Battle of Orb. Eventually he settled in Orb, and his family moved from PLANT because of their objections to Chairman Dullindal's appointment

**Tesslia 'Tess' Reiah**

_rank:_ leutinant, CIC controller

_genetic profile_: Natural

_abilites_: strategic planning, tactics, engineering, CIC command, advanced operations

_military history_: her family lives in Orb, she entered the military around the time Heliopolis was destroyed. Tess is a tactical and information gathering genius, and was a officer on the Archangel for a year before she was transferred to the Kamaitachi right before their mission to Twilight and the project to re-clone Rey

_age:_ 23

_hair:_ plantinum blonde, almost white

_eyes:_ scarlett

_family:_ mother, father

_summery:_ she is an only child and she has a good relationship with her parents. As a result, her parents practically throw her a party every time she comes home. Tess writes to them frequently, and mails them items she picks up on her journies. In school, she always had the top grades in her class, and because of this, she always got the best positions. She and Virgil are usually hanging out together and they usually argue. Even though she complains about him a lot, in truth she actually likes him

**Ezekiel Marks**

_rank_: leutinant, helmsman

_genetic profile:_ Coordinator

_abilities:_ tactics, advanced engineering and science as well as computer science, advanced operations, advanced piloting in various machines, and he manages Vanalivka Evenstar's and Kamaitachi's OS systems

_military history:_ he has only been in the military for 3 years and is the most inexperienced officers on the bridgecrew. He was discovered when he met Shinn Asuka at an arcade in downtown Orb and Ezekiel came close to defeating him in the mobile suit simulator. After being reported to Orb and trained by Kira in the meantime, Ezekiek was commissioned on the Kamaitachi to manage the OS system, to which Kira constant orders updates. Ezekiel is the only one able to manage Vana's life-support OS

_age_: 20 (just turned 20 about 2 months before the story, he is the youngest on the bridge)

_hair_: aquamarine

_eyes_: evergreen

_family_: mother, 5 older sisters (Rebekah-30, Mary-27, Miriam-25, Sarah-23, Ester-21)

_summery_: Ezekiel is a computer nerd. (if he was real, he would be one of those punk-goth guys that likes to sit at his computer playing World of Warcraft and that wins Magic tournaments) He always aced his classes, and was studying to go to one of the most prestigous science institutes which is located on Orb near Morgenrate. Since his father died, he is the only male in the family. When he goes home, he is usually smothered by his sisters and mother, and usually ends up doing a lot of the grunt work around the house when he's home. His father was a Haumea priest who was killed at Joshua. He REALLY likes Vanalivka

**Vanalivka Evenstar**

_rank_: NA, OS system of the Kamaitachi

_genetic_: Advanced

_abilities_: whatever the ship does, she's the root of the operation systems and the main computer

_military history_: discovered at Rodonia, was taken care of by Orb scientists, now lives permanently on the Kamaitachi until they can figure out how to sustain her outside the artificial environment more then 3 hours at a time

_age:_ 16

_hair: _bleach white

_eyes:_ yellow

_family:_ none, she was created in a lab

_summery:_ Vana has not lived much of a life outside her artificial environment. She first met Ezekiel when he was assigned to care for her, and learned about him while he was sit up at late nights and do maintaince on the system. Vana likes him A LOT. Evenstar is actually the last name Ezekiel gave her when she was first commissioned onto the Kamaitachi, which was the name of one of his favorite characters from a fantasy book, which he then downloaded into a file for her to read. She always reads it in her free time


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, so Rey did not quite turn out as well as some of the other times I've attempted to draw him, but I think this will be fine. This is a picture of Rey and Suzuka. The character sketches from Cedric, Ezekiel, Tess, and Virgil will be up when I post Part 2.

This is all pen and colored pencils. I don't have an editing program, so this is about the best I can do for now. Click on my livejournal link on my bio page and click the link on my livejournal.

Arigato

Lilith

* * *

PREVIEW Eternity Rising: Return of Triumph 

Yzak walked down the hallway of Orb. He was somewhat in one piece now, and the doctor was permitting him to remain on administrative deuties only. Shiho had left about an hour ago. It was the longest stretch of time that he had been by himself. She was either with him, or he was talking with Athrun, or ordering soliders, or being poked and prodded at by the physicians.

He was actually enjoying the time to himself. Stopping a moment, he started at the window, and for a brief second, thought about how his mother was doing. Maybe he would try to negotiate with someone to allow him to send a secure transmission to her so she would at least know that he was alright.

As he was about entertain the idea of going to the diner for a cup of coffee, he heard someone running down the hallway.

"CAPTAIN!" someone called, "CAPTAIN JULE!"

It was Abby, his CIC Controller.

"What is it Leutinant Hall?" he asked.

"We've detected something about 100 miles away from Carpentaria. I think you should come look at it."

"Oh, what?"

"A battle, sir." she said, "Twilight has just begun it's invasion of earth."

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

Just a reminder to everyone.

Make sure to check out Part 2 of Eternity Rising now!

More new characters and all the old ones return in a race against time to save Cagali. In the meantime, Chairman Trent's real plans start to be put into motion, and war is looming in everyone's future.

While everyone else is battling in Orb and space, Dearka begins the long journey to Carpentaria on foot with a whole village of civilians. What will happen between him and Miriallia, and how will their relationship change by the end of their journey?

Suzuka and Rey are assigned to be the two forebearers of the mission to save Cagali, and Rey must once again face the person he used to be. But this time, he will not be alone.

Rey begins to find out about Suzuka's past and how she ended up assigned to the Twilight mission were she first meets him. Who is this new estranged red-haired Twlight solider and what is his relationship between him and Suzuka?

Thanks again to everyone. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and I am enjoying writing it!

Arigato

Lilith

* * *


End file.
